Prince of Pirates
by Rogue Lawman
Summary: in story
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Prince of Pirates

Naruto never fit in in the ninja world. One day he finds out why when a weird group of men show up. Now instead of being the greatest ninja ever he wanted to follow in his family's footsteps...look out world Naruto was going to become the greatest pirate ever.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or One Piece

Chapter: 1

Naruto sighed as the ten year old sat on a swing. He had tried to pass the academy test early but failed splendidly. He had watched as thoughs who passed were cheered for by their parents why those who failed were told to try harder next time. Of course Naruto got none of that as he was an orphan and no one was around to encourage him. Not for the first time Naruto wished he had some family to help him through the pain.

Hokage Tower

Sarutobi sighed as he blew some smoke out of his pipe and looked at the giant of a man that sat across from him. Sarutobi didn't say anything as the man looked at the ball that had alowed him to see the young boy. "So that's Minato's boy huh?"

"Inded Edward he is your grandson." Edward Newgate known as the strongest pirate in the world looked up at Sarutobi.

"So he's ten but seems to have no talent in the ninja arts hey."

"No he has talent but not enough to do much besides I think it will be most benificil for him to grow up with people who care and can be more readily available than me or the few ninja that do give him the time of day." Newgate sighed.

"I'm highly wanted you know taking on a boy could wind up with him being killed rather guickly." Sarutobi smiled.

"I know all about that but the 'Marines' as you call them wouldn't mess with you or that Dragon fellow unless they have to so I'm sure he'll be fine." Edward smirked that was true enough the Marines knew to leave well enough alone and besides he would be lying if he said he didn't want to spend time with his grandson.

"Well I gusee I could take him with me." Sarutobi smiled.

"Good to hear we will head over to his appartment where I will introduce you don't mention his father until you think he is ready." Newgate gave him a weird look but nodded non the less as the two men exited the office.

Later Naruto's apartment

Naruto sat on his bed thinking. Not for the first time the ten year old wondered what it would be like to have a family. A mom and dad something most kids took for granted heck he didn't even know their names. Naruto had tried many times to breach the topic with the hokage but it always got derailed by the old man. A sudden knock drew him from his thoughts. Naruto opened his door and smiled as he saw Sarutobi standing there. "Ah Naruto mind if we come in?" Naruto blinked at that. Then he noticed the hulking figure behind the hokage.

"Um sure jiji." Naruto steped aside as Sarutobi walked in and Newgate ducked a little to fit through the door Naruto shut it behind the men. "Um jiji who's this guy?" Sartutobi chuckled.

"He's an old friend and he is your grandpa Naruto." Naruto blinked once twice three times.

"What?"

"Names Edward Newgate brat and as Sarutobi said I'm your grandpa." Naruto was shocked.

"You mean I have family."

"Yes Naruto you see you grandpa...well." Newgate chuckled.

"I'm a pirate in fact I'm the strongest in the seas since Roger died." Naruto didn't believe it.

"A pirate?"

"Yeah I roam the seas gaining treasure and comrades and protect people from the rift-raft of the seas since the marines are a bit dicey anyways."

"Wow."

"Yes well Naruto I know you wanted to become hokage but your talents do not lie in the ninja arts therefore if you wish Edward here will take you with him to the seas so you can learn the worlds ways." Naruto was shocked here was the old man telling him right now his talents were not coming to fruition and thought he should go to the seas and be with his grandpa an actual family member.

"But...I'm not sure I like it here." Sarutobi smiled.

"I know but this is a chance to be with family you should go don't you think." Naruto sighed.

"You're right old man I'll go with grandpa and become a kickass known all over the world." Sarutobi smiled.

"Glad to hear it I'll be sure to listen for it when they start talking about you." Naruto hugged Sarutobi as Edward looked on.

"Ok kid let's get going my crew can get restless sometimes." Naruto nods as he grabs some of his more important artifacts and leaves with Sarutobi and Newgate. They finally reach the only dock in all of Kohnagakure which was stationed near Konoha for safety reasons. Naruto looked on in shock at the ship that was based off of a whale. "That's the Moby Dick my flagship come on let's go meet the crew." Naruto hugs Sarutobi one more time before walking up the gangplank behind Newgate.

"Ah captain you're back."

"Marco how is everything?"

"We're ready whenever you say pops."

"Huh wait you have children too?" Newgate chuckles as Marco blinks. He looks around Whitebeard to see Naruto standing there.

"Um something we should know about?"

"Yes get the others." Marco nods as he walks off. "Naruto I do not have any children for real but like you I grew up with out parents so I treat my crew as if they were my own."

"Ah that's so cool and nice of you." Newgate chuckles.

"I guess it is." It takes thirty minutes but soon the top captains of the Whitebeard crew are gathered before their leader.

"So what's going on who's the brat?" Naruto bristled at the comment.

"This Ace is Naruto Uzumaki you see some years ago after a fight with Roger he brought me to this out of the way country to show me something amazing you see here people have an ability called chakra that they can use to do great things most would deem impossible why here...I um." Whitebeard coughs as his squad captains looked on in shock. "Anyways this is my grandson and since he does not have much of a chance succeeding here he will be joining us." Whitebeard turns and walks off as the squad captains look at Naruto.

"Yo." He waves and most of the squad captains just nod before walking off.

"You're actually related to pops wow."

"Tell me about it Ace I'm shocked."

"Well we should probably be getting everything ready to sail."

"Yeah oi kid come on I'll give you a tour."

"Alright thanks Ace." Ace nods as Jozu and Marco watch the two leave.

"How long till the two try and fight?" Jozu just smirks at Marco.

"I give them a day before they are at each others throats." Marco just chuckles as the two go about their business.

Rogue: Chapter

Chaos: oh this should be good but it's you so I wont get my hopes up

Rogue: 'Sweatdrop' Jeez thanks

Chaos: Your welcome

Rogue: 'sigh' Please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: Prince of Pirates

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or One Piece

Chapter: 2

A day later...actually 23:58:56

"Want to go flame brain!?"

"You little brat you couldn't hope to beat me!"

"Without your powers you couldn't beat me!"

"I don't need my powers to beat you!" Jozu and Marco laughed.

"Didn't even take a day."

"Twenty-three hours fifty-nine minutes and twenty seconds." The two look over to see Whitebeard standing there.

"Should we stop them?"

"No let them be." The two nod as Naruto tries to tackle Ace but he jumps over him and laughs as Naruto smashes his face into the mast.

"Ouch."

"Hah I don't believe you are related to pop's you're too weak."

"Are you saying I'm weak Ace?"

"Of course not you're the strongest on the seas." Ace points at Naruto. "But he's a weakling."

"That's it flame breath fight me!" Ace smirks.

"Fine but I did warn you." Naruto blinks and Ace is in his face and kicks him sending him back first into the mast. Before he could recover Ace nailed him in the gut and drove all the air from him. Naruto fell to his knees and Ace knees him in the face leaving Naruto out of it. "Good enough for you kid."

"That's enough Ace Naruto is your responsibility now."

"What!" Both yell.

"Since Naruto needs someone to help him learn to fight you will teach him." Ace and Naruto glare at each other.

"Fine I'll teach him." Ace sighs. "Come on brat let's start." Naruto is still glaring at Ace.

"You sure that's wise pop's?" Newgate sighs.

"Not really Marco you two keep an eye on them."

"Sure thing pop's." Whitebeard walks off.

With Ace and Naruto

"You know I have a brother your age."

"Really?"

"Yeah in about two years he will set sail and in two years I'll have you ready to fight."

"That quick?"

"A lot can happen in two years on the sea." Ace looks at Naruto. "You will be ready or you will die." Naruto palled.

"Jeez is the sea that scary?"

"Yes."

Kumba Island: Marine Base

"Are you sure of this?" A man in his early thirties asked over a den-den mushi.

"Positive sir the pirate known as Whitebeard has taken on a child no older then ten."

"Captain this is big news."

"I know lieutenant sir."

"And you are certain the 'Tyrant' Kuma is in the area."

"Yes sir he was the one who gave me the information."

"Contact H.Q at once if we can get a vice admiral or even an admiral we might be able to use this to our advantage."

"At once sir." The lieutenant hangs up the den-den.

"Whitebeard I will have your head soon monster."

Three days later

"Come on do it again!" Vista sighed as he heard Ace yell at Naruto.

"Maybe I'd be able to finish if you stopped shooting fireballs at me!"

"I'm getting you into fighting shape brat this will not be easy you will have to work your ass off! Now do it again!" Naruto growled as he went back to the start. He had a long stick across his back with a bucket of water on each end weighing about five pounds. He was to walk to Ace without dropping a single ounce of water. Kind of hard with the storm rocking the boat almost impossible with Ace periodically shooting fire at him. Naruto grumbled as he started again.

"Ace will end up killing Naruto at this rate."

"Come on Vista sure he's being tough on him but it's only because he's Whitebeard's grandson."

"Yeah well the kid will end up hurt if Ace pushes him like this all the time."

"Vista's right maybe we should get Ace to let him have a break for a few minutes." Marco sighed but nodded.

"Yeah Thatch I'll talk to him." Marco walked over to Ace. "Hey how about letting the kid take a few man." Ace sighed.

"Yeah Marco you're right. Oi Naruto take a few and rest!" Naruto nodded as he sat down. "He's actually coming along pretty quick."

"Yeah well he's got a good teacher Ace." Ace smirked.

"Trying to flatter me Marco."

"Nah don't want you getting a big head...oh wait to late for that." Ace and the others laugh.

"Yeah freak storm huh."

"Tell me about it."

"Hey guys lunch is ready."

"Thanks Floyd." Floyd who was the ships cook nodded.

"Your welcome Marco. Going to make him skip lunch again Ace?"

"Nah. Naruto time to eat!" Naruto shoot up like a rocket.

"Yes food." Naruto rushed off to the mess hall type kitchen they had on the ship. The division commanders laughed.

"If only he was that easy to get ready for training." They walked in to see a good portion of the crew already eating.

Kumba Island: Marine Base

Lieutenant Brigs sat in his office looking out the window at his men scurrying about. "This info is big lieutenant." Brigs turns back to his desk.

"Yes vice-admiral Bastille this could be the chink in his otherwise strong armor." Bastille nodded.

"Yes I can see where you are coming from but H.Q is a little worried."

"Why?"

"They know your history with the man." Brigs growled.

"What that my father a great marine was killed at his hands for doing his job they think I want revenge...well they're damn right I do but even I know not just anyone can take on Whitebeard that's why I called for help a couple of cruisers a battleship and the 'Tyrant' Kuma to distract Whitebeard so we can strike at his weakness those on his ship." Bastille nodded.

"A sound plan but Kuma is no longer in the area."

"What!"

"He was called to H.Q to report first hand you know how fast he travels he was there yesterday and told to not bother coming back out. Lieutenant I'm not backup I'm here to make sure you don't do anything stupid to provoke Whitebeard so for now you will stand down and I will be in charge of the base." Brigs shook in furry but nodded as he walked out of his office which for the time being wasn't his anymore.

Moby Dick

Naruto sighed as he did push-ups alongside Ace. "What's your problem?"

"Just a little homesick miss the old man and the Ichiraku's." Ace sighed.

"I know kid but hey your grandpa is here and once you stepped on this ship you became family regardless of blood." Naruto smiled.

"Thanks Ace."

"Yeah...if you tell anyone I'm being nice I'll kick your ass got it."

"Hah ok deal."

Rogue: And chapter

Chaos: Well four reviews for a chapter nice

Rogue: Yep thanks guys

Chaos: This Brigs guy sounds like he's going to be bad news at some point

Rogue: Yeah well what can I say he needs an opening opponent anyways guys and gals please read and review thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto: Prince of Pirates

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or One Piece

Chapter: 3

Later

"Lieutenant what you suggest is treason besides no one here could hope to face Whitebeard."

"Damn it Lin he's just a man and he's old I bet he get's by just by his name alone well no more I'm going captain are you with me." Lin sighed.

"I won't say anything but no I will not commit treason sir."

"Thanks for staying quiet Lin." Lin nods as his lieutenant and thirty young marines board a ship and take off.

Moby Dick

It was late like really late and most of the crew was sleeping besides Whitebeard. He was having trouble for some reason he had a bad feeling. "Pop's?" Whitebeard turns to see Ace standing at the entrance to the cabins. "You ok?"

"Hah it's nothing for you to worry about Ace go back to sleep." Ace nodded reluctantly and went back to his room. Newgate sighed. "I wish I knew what was bothering me." He looked up to the sky. "I guess you wont tell me will you god?" The only answer he gets is the wind blowing. "I didn't think so."

Half a day later

"Ok take a break Naruto." Naruto wobbled before falling over as Ace laughed at him.

"Not funny."

"Sure it was kid." Naruto growled as Ace chuckled.

"You had me stand on one leg for over an hour!"

"So maybe on day your leg will be hurt and you will still have to fight on one leg! After you rest twenty minutes we'll do the other leg." Naruto groaned as he flopped on his back and looked up to the sky. He liked the peace and tranquility of being on the sea.

"Pop's a marine ship is coming!" Naruto sat up as a lot of the crew jumped to their feet.

"What?"

"Are they crazy no one would attack this ship without hundreds of men."

"How many is it John!?" John who was the lookout looked down to Marco.

"That's just it it's one understaffed marine vessel!"

"Huh?"

"Maybe they aren't here to fight."

"I doubt that Naruto why don't you go on inside the ship." Naruto was about to argue when Whitebeard put his hand on his shoulder

"Do as Marco said please." Naruto sighed but nodded as he entered the ship. John climbed down from the crows nest. "One ship you say."

"Yeah it's about our size and has thirty some men on it."

"They insult us by sending such a group pop's let me handle them." Ace looks ready to go before Whitebeard stops him.

"No I'll end this quick." Whitebeard walks to the front of his ship and punches the air cracking it and sending a large wave at the marine vessel.

Aboard the marine ship

"Lieutenant turn your ship around now and when you get back prepare to be charged with treason."

"Sorry Bastille but I'm not returning until I have Whitebeard's head." Brigs hangs up the den-den mushi as one of his men runs in.

"Sir a giant wave is coming straight for the ship!"

"So he made the first move. Keep the men calm and try to avoid taking too much damage.

"Yes sir." The pirates watched as the ship continued coming straight at the wave. Due to the distance between the two ships the wave wasn't overly tall and thus the marine ship easily went against the wave and remained mostly fine.

"Damn they're to close to try that again looks like we will have to fight." Whitebeard nodded as the crew started to grab weapons and prepare for battle. The two ships slowed and soon were almost next to each other. Brigs stood before his men looking at Whitebeard.

"Edward 'Whitebeard' Newgate I am Lieutenant Carl Brigs of the marines if you value your men's life's you will surrender now."

"No I think my children wouldn't like that so I'll have to decline the offer." Brigs cursed under his breath.

"Fine then men prepare to board the ship." Before the marines could answer Ace and Marco used their devil fruit powers to propel them across the ocean and onto the marine ship.

"It's 'Phoenix' Marco and 'Fire Fist' Ace get them!" The some thirty marines charged. Whitebeard sighed at the two's actions as Jozu and Vista along with more of his men threw ropes over and swing over to attack the marines. Brigs watched as his men tried to fight off the Whitebeard pirates but failed miserably.

"Maybe you should surrender to protect your men." Brigs grinned his teeth as Whitebeard stood watching the marines fail at fighting his crew.

"I think it's time someone took you down a few pegs Whitebeard." Brigs grabbed one of the ropes the pirates had used and swings over to the Moby Dick. "Fight me Whitebeard!" Kingdew walked forwards.

"Sorry but pop's doesn't need to waste his time with a no one like you." Brigs shook in rage.

"You will realize the mistake of facing me soon enough." Kingdew chuckled.

"Sure less talking more fighting." Kingdew rushed in and punched at Brigs who went to block but was still sent flying by the punch. "See if you can't even defend yourself from me you stand no chance against pop's fool." Brigs got up growling and charged and went for a kick which Kingdew didn't even try and dodge. The lieutenant felt fear grip him when his attack had no affect on Kingdew. "Boring time to end this." Kingdew kicked out sending the marine flying across the ship and landing hard on the deck. Brigs struggled to his feet but Kingdew was before him and grabbed him by the collar and spun and threw him across the gap between the two ships as Brigs landed hard back aboard his own ship. He tried to stand again but got half way before falling from the pain. Whitebeard whistled and his crew left the marine ship with the marines beaten and left where they lied.

"Lieutenant Carl Brigs see this as mercy as we will spare you and your crew today but cross us again and you will be dealt with." Brigs laid there amongst his men beaten and angered as Whitebeard's ship slowly pulled away.

Rogue: And chapter.

Chaos: Oh boy why do I have a bad feeling about this.

Rogue: Because Brigs will be back.

Chaos: That's what I thought you should always finish off the opponent when you have the chance.

Rogue: Yeah yeah anyways please read and review thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto: Prince of Pirates

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or One Piece

Chapter: 4

Three weeks later

"Ok Naruto are you ready?" Naruto stood shirtless and with a blindfold over his eyes.

"Like I got a choice." Ace chuckled.

"Nope now get ready." Naruto entered his stance as Ace grabbed a bamboo stick. Ace slowly circled Naruto before lashing out at his mid section. Naruto jumped away from the attack as Ace charged and went for an overhead shot which Naruto rolled away from. Just as Naruto was getting back up Ace struck hitting him in the shoulder. Naruto bit back his yell as he turned towards Ace why backing away. "Remember dodging on instinct is better than thinking about it." Naruto nodded as Ace charged again. For the next ten minutes Naruto dodged everything thrown his way by Ace. To say Ace was impressed was an understatement this was only Naruto's third time doing the exercise and he was already mastering it. Ace tried one more swing but Naruto ducked under it and Ace stopped. "Well that's it for today Naruto good job." Naruto removed the blindfold and smirked.

"Thanks Ace."

"Yeah don't mention it." Naruto walked off to his quarters as Marco and Jozu walked over to Ace.

"Letting him take it easy today I see."

"Yeah well his natural ability to sense things and dodge are pretty much already at their peak I'm getting to the point where what's left to learn has to come from real combat."

"Then spar with him." Ace shook his head.

"No I mean I could but he needs real life and death experiences he knows none of us would try and kill him."

"Thus he wouldn't pull out his true potential but are you sure he's ready?"

"Yeah besides he'd have us there if things looked bad we'd step in and handle it."

"Ace has a point Marco."

"Yeah but we don't just go looking for trouble you know."

"Yeah and most pirates and marines are too scared to take us on."

"Then it's time we return to the fleet." The three looked over to see Whitebeard. "If you think he can handle fights then we have no reason to not go back to the New World."

"Well that might be a little over his head still pop's." Whitebeard smiled.

"That's why we will be going through the grand line again maybe one of the islands we stop at will have what we need to see where he stands."

"Ok then I'll let the guys know to make for reverse mountain." Marco walks off.

"Ace watch him carefully I'd rather not bury my grandson."

"Don't worry pop's he'll be fine." Whitebeard nods as he leaves.

A few days later

Naruto didn't believe them at first but as they say seeing is believing and here he saw a mountain that had water running up it instead of down. "That's insane!" Ace chuckled.

"Oh this is nothing get ready the grand line is total chaos." Naruto just sighed as the ship made it's way up the mountain. They reached the peak and were quickly rushed down the mountain side. Naruto grabbed ahold of the mast why everyone else just stood around like it was nothing. The ship reached the bottom and finally slowed down as Naruto sighed and let the mast go.

"How did you guys know you wouldn't fall off the ship?" Ace smirked.

"We didn't but if you let fear control you then you will surely fall." Naruto blinked why the rest of the squad captains nodded.

"Well that's a boat I haven't seen for a while." Most of the crew looked over to the small island as Whitebeard smiled.

"Hello Crocus have you heard from your former second mate Silvers Rayleigh lately." Most of the crew were shocked even Naruto who had heard about the former pirate king. Crocus laughed as he looked at Whitebeard.

"Actually yes a few days ago he came by saying something about you taking on a child and that word was spreading among both pirates and marines." Whitebeard nodded.

"I see well it's to early to tell if he'll be anything special but he is my grandson so I have high hopes for him." Crocus actually looked shocked.

"Rayleigh didn't mention him being related must not be known yet I'll be sure to keep it a secret."

"Thank you Crocus well I'd love too stay and chat but I must go need to get back to the rest of my crew and allies." Crocus nodded as the Moby Dick started to sail away.

"Wait that guy worked with Gol D. Roger?"

"Yes he was the ships doctor patched me up even after a short skirmish between me and Roger once."

"Wow."

"You never know who you'll meet huh."

"Yes well let us continue forward we have much to do."

"Right. You heard pop's boys full speed ahead!" A loud cheer went up as the crew got the ship really cruising.

Back in East Blue

Brigs and his handful of marines sat about nursing their wounds. "Maybe we should go back and face the punishment."

"No I will hunt down Whitebeard and take his head and H.Q can go to hell for all I care."

"But lieutenant sir-"

"I said I'm going who's with me?" All the marines raised their hands. "Good then let us continue forwards they were heading for the grand line thus so shall we." The marines turned the ship for reverse mountain.

A few days later

"We will need to land soon."

"Yeah the closest place is Alabaster pop's." Whitebeard sighed.

"I hate docking at a country joined with the world government but we need some supplies."

"You know me, Marco, Vista and Jozu can take Naruto and get the supplies pop's." Whitebeard looked at Ace before sighing.

"Don't do anything stupid get the supplies and return here got it."

"Yep." Ace smiled as he went to get Naruto who was in his room reading. "Yo Naruto come on we're going to the country to get supplies."

"Hu how'd you convince grandpa that was a good idea?" Ace just smiled.

"I know how to work the system." Naruto just nodded as he got up and followed Ace. They walked out and to one of the life boats where Vista, Jozu and Marco were already sitting.

"Ah he's letting us go because these three can control your stupid ass."

"What did you say brat!"

"You heard me flame boy!"

"No fighting we got to get the supplies and come back as quick as possible." Naruto and Ace glare at each other before getting on the boat. Thatch and Kingdew slowly lower the boat to the sea below and they use Ace's flame power to propel the ship quickly across the water.

Alabaster Kingdom

It had been a while since the last rainfall in the country. Word about a revolt was spreading through the country. None of the five pirates knew a thing about that though they were just there to get supplies and leave. Murmurs went through the crowd as they noticed who four of the men were. They were the top four commanders of Whitebeard's pirate fleet. The child was unknown...but not for much longer.

Rogue: And chapter

Chaos: Oh this is promising to get good soon

Rogue: Yep as you can tell Naruto is about to make his presence known to the world

Chaos: I hope he kicks some marine ass

Rogue: You'll have to read the next chapter to find out

Chaos: Right till then please read and review


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto: Prince of Pirates

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or One Piece

Chapter: 5

Alabaster Kingdom

"So where do you think we can get all the supplies we need at once?"

"Any general market should do Naruto." The young boy nods as he follows behind the others when Marco and Jozu grab him and the five duck into an alleyway.

"What's the matter?"

"Marines nothing we couldn't handle but no need to cause conflict when we don't need too." Naruto nodded as they waited for the marine patrol to pass by and then re-enter the street.

"That was close."

"Yeah let's hurry up get the stuff and leave." Everyone nods as the walk into a store only to stop in shock as about thirty marines were inside doing something. The group tries to back out without being spotted but one marine turns and goes wide-eyed. Ace puts a finger to his lips telling him to be quiet but it doesn't work.

"It's members of the Whitebeard Pirates!" Ace sighs as the entire group turns and sees the four commanders and Naruto.

"Look they even kidnapped a kid how low are these scum." Ace looks ready to attack but Vista and Jozu grab him as the five make a run for it.

"After them now!" The marines pour out of the store. A few blocks down the street they see Naruto and the others running.

"There they are! After them!"

"Shit not good!" They turn a corner only to stop dead in their tracks. "Oh come on is our luck that bad!" Naruto screamed to the heavens as over eighty marines stood before them.

"It's the top commanders of the Whitebeard Pirates capture them!" They turn to run only to find the other thirty marines had caught up to them.

"Oh boy."

"Wow this got bad real quick."

"You think Ace we are surrounded by over a hundred marines how could this get worse." The marines part as a man walks forwards and the group besides Naruto curse.

"Um something wrong?"

"Naruto that's Monkey D. Garp the hero of the marines."

"What why is he here!?"

"Actually I heard Whitebeards ship had been seen recently near the area and took a wild guess on which country you'd stop at for supplies." Ace walked forwards.

"You know we may be out numbered but not outmatched." Garp looked at Ace before nodding.

"That may be true but your weak point is the untested child behind you I'm sure Whitebeard doesn't want any harm coming to him." Ace and the others growled.

"You think you can scare us you should know pop's doesn't take on just anyone." Garp smiled.

"Yes that's why I'm not here for you four but the kid something must be special about him if he's on Whitebeards ship hand him over for questioning and I'll let you four leave."

"Hah like we'd do that."

"Then you leave me no choice but to attack all five of you such a shame." Garp ran forwards coating his arm in haki as he reached Ace and went for his face but Ace quickly bent backwards planting his hands in the ground and bringing his feet up kicking Garp under the chin and causing him to stumble back as Jozu rushed forwards activating his devil fruit and slaming his diamond hard body into Garp seending him flying back through the crowd of marines. Garp looked down for the count until. "Gahaha that was a nice combo but do you really think that will beat me?" Garp jumps up and smiles. "Come show me why Whitebeards crew should be feared." Vista and Marco charge as Vista pulls out his sword and tries to cut Garp in half but he jumps over the blade only to be met with a kick right to the face from Marco which sent him crashing into the ground. Ace quickly used his powers and shot a fire ball at Garp who was hit.

"Holy crap!" They got vice-admiral Garp."

"Gahaha this little fire ball is suppose to stop me 'Fire Fist' I'm insulted." Garp walked out of the fire and smiled. The only damage was some of his clothes were burnt and smudged.

"Damn what is he?"

"A man that could be an admiral if he wanted to be." Garp smiled.

"Come this is pointless just hand over the boy after I question him I'll release him."

"Like we'd believe that!"

"Fine but I asked nicely now I'm going to hurt you and take the boy. Men be careful."

"Yes sir!" The rest of the marines charge into the battle. One tries to grab Naruto from behind but he ducks down and kicks back hitting him in the gut and quickly spins kicking him in the face laying him out. Garp dodged a punch from Jozu as he saw this.

"So he can fight huh?"

"Of course you think we'd bring an un trained kid with us." Garp smirked.

"I could hope." Jozu threw a punch and was a little surprised when Garp caught his diamond fist like it was nothing. "Come now 'Diamond' Jozu surly you aren't that shocked." Garp squeezed and actually hurt his hand a little.

"Damn you really are a monster." Garp just grinned as he threw a fist which was grabbed by Jozu.

"Looks like we are at a standstill Jozu." Jozu smirked.

"You wish." Jozu took his diamond head and head-butted Garp who stumbled back which is what Jozu wanted as he charged and shoulder tackled him down. Garp rolled away and got back up only to turn at the last moment and catch the sword swing of Vista.

"Now now trying to attack from behind how rude." Vista smirked.

"Who ever said pirates were well behaved." Garp laughed.

"How true." Garp released the sword as he dove sideways to avoid the attempt at a crushing heel drop from Marco.

"Darn so close." Vista blocked another marines sword strike before taking him down.

"We don't have to beat Garp if we take out his squad he'll have no choice but to stop to protect them."

"Yeah I agree that's the easier route to take I'll tell Ace why you tell Jozu." Vista nodded as the two fought through marines to the other fleet commanders. Garp watched as the four pirates and kid focused on his soldiers taking them out.

"I see trying to force me to call off the attack very clever." Garp chuckled as he walked over to a bag he had sat down and grabbed a cannon ball from it. He took aim and threw it right at Jozu who almost didn't see it but tried to catch it at the last moment. It was too fast however as it knocked him off his feet and carried him from the fight.

"Crap Jozu!" Ace was distracted and nailed in the back of his head by a rifle. Marco looked on shocked as Vista blocked an attack from his right only to get hit on his left by a kick. Marco cursed as he thought of what to do before he suddenly used his power to cause a brilliant flash blinding almost everyone. As he charged and grabbed Ace as Vista grabbed Naruto. Vista tried to escape but Garp quickly recovered and hit him in the backs with a canon ball causing him to drop Naruto as he went a few feet away before crashing in the dirt. Marco didn't realize it as he kept running with Ace.

"After them!"

"No! We are here for the kid leave them alone." Garp looked to where Naruto had fallen only to curse as Naruto was gone. "Damn find him now!" The marines salute before rushing off. Garp walks over to Vista who is still out. He thinks about cuffing him and taking him to the ship but decides against it and instead takes him to a nearby doctors and drops him off at the front door.

With Jozu

Jozu slowly stood up and looked around. He had sailed pretty far from the fight and crashed through an abandoned building. "Damn I hope the others are ok."

With Marco and Ace

Ace slowly came too to find himself moving. "Huh?"

"Good your awake." Ace is set down as Marco sighs. "We have a problem?"

"What?"

"Vista, Jozu and Naruto are all missing."

"Oh fuck! Pop's will kill us when he finds out."

"Yeah well let's try to find everyone and then contact him on what's going on here."

"Right."

With Naruto.

Naruto panted as he heard a few marines yell. "There he is!"

"Stop him!" One of the marines levels his rifle and pulls the trigger hitting him in the shoulder.

"Idiot don't kill him!" Naruto stumbles from the shot but keeps moving and ducks around a corner. The marines didn't see this and ran right by him.

"Come on he can't be far!" Naruto sighed as he got up and walked out of the alley but the blood loss was starting to affect him and soon he fell face first into the sand. He heard someone walking towards him and looked up to see the man before passing out.

Rogue: And chapter

Chaos: Holly fuck that was an actual good ending

Rogue: 'sweatdrop' Thanks Chaos

Chaos: Yeah well good for you

Rogue: 'sigh' Anyways please read and review


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto: Prince of Pirates

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or One Piece

Chapter: 6

Alabaster Kingdom: Royal Palace

A fourteen year old Nefertari Vivi looked at the ten year old boy who laid in a bed fast asleep. He had bandages wrapped around his left shoulder from a bullet wound he had gotten somehow. He was lucky to be alive since Pell found him passing out from shock and blood loss. "How is our patient princes Vivi?" Vivi looked over to Ingram.

"Still out from his wound."

"Hum well hopefully he will soon come too until then we can not find out who attacked him."

With Vista

Vista stirred to find himself laying in a bed. "What?"

"Oh good you are awake sir." Vista looked over to see a short old bald man standing there. "You had me quite worried just appearing outside my office not moving." Vista blinked why wasn't he in a cell aboard Garp's marine ship. "You ok young man."

"Yes thank you...um."

"Oh how rude names James Cluster doctor."

"Thank you mister Cluster."

"Don't mention it but your back had great damage done to it and why you will walk again you will be here for another three or four days unless you wish to disobey a doctors order." Vista silently cursed.

"I'm sorry but I can't stay in one spot for long." James nodded.

"I understand Vista commander in Whitebeards pirate fleet." Vista just blinked.

"How?"

"Only a fool wouldn't know one of Whitebeards children I remember the young pup when he was training under my captain had to stich him up more often than I liked."

"You were the doctor for pop's teacher."

"Yes how is Edward doing anyways?"

"Fine has a slight sickness but more often than not it doesn't bother him."

"Good well when you feel up to it just head on out and don't worry about paying for me patching you up some anything for one of Edward's kids."

"Thanks sir." After thirty minutes Vista stretches and get's off the bed. "Time to find the others." Vista slightly winces as he walks out of the room and leaves the doctors office.

With Jozu

"He's around somewhere." Jozu stayed hidden as the twenty marines looked around.

"Shouldn't we be looking for the kid?"

"Jozu might know where the brat is so we should find him and force the answers out of him."

"So at less the marines don't have Naruto must be with one of the others."

With Marco and Ace

Marco and Ace slowly peaked around the corner. "Where did those two go?"

"I'm not sure but our top priority is to find the kid that was with them."

"Yeah I hear Garp is ripping the new guy a new one for shooting him."

"Yeah but we already checked all the doctors and hospitals around and can't find him anywhere it's like he vanished."

"You hear that?"

"Yeah at less they don't have Naruto but if they can't find him around our luck isn't much better."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean we stop trying."

"Of course not now come on let's go."

With Naruto

Vivi was starting to fall asleep in her chair when a noise drew her attention the kid was moving. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked around only to see Vivi sitting there looking at him. Naruto blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. "Wow your pretty." Vivi blushed.

"Um thank you my names Nefertari Vivi I helped bandage you up. Who would shoot a ten year old?" Naruto blinked then remembered what happened.

"Oh crap Ace and the others I got to find them." Naruto sat up only to yell in pain as his shoulder erupted in pain. Immediately Vivi was beside him and pushed him back onto the bed.

"You can't move just yet luckily the bullet went straight through but you lost a good amount of blood." Naruto nodded numbly.

"Thanks...oh I should introduce myself Naruto Uzumaki at your service." Vivi giggled.

"Well Naruto-kun you stay here I'll be back with some food and Ingram so you can tell us what happened." Naruto nodded as Vivi walked out of the room as Naruto watched her.

"She's real pretty." Naruto laid back in bed and stared up at the celling. After a few minutes Vivi returned with the promised food and Ingram who looked at Naruto.

"So I hear you think Vivi-sama is pretty." Naruto chokes on his food why Vivi blushes.

"Ingram just ask him your questions!" She squealed.

"Ok calm down just having some fun. "Ok young man why did someone shot you in the shoulder?" Naruto looked down and mumbled. "Huh? I didn't quite catch that."

"Me and my friends were trying to get supplies for the ship when we ran into marines...there was a fight and we all got separated. I ran from them but one shot me in the shoulder." Ingram and Vivi looked pale.

"Why on earth would marines shot at a boy and why did you and your friends fight with them in the first place?" This was the question he had been dreading as soon as they found out he was associated with a pirate they would turn him over to the marines.

"We didn't mean too it just sort of happened we walked in to a store they saw us and we ran as they chased us. For whatever reason they wanted me so they even promised too let the others go if they handed me over."

"And who are your friends we should try and find them and get all of you help."

"They should all be fine they are after all very powerful people."

"Well I'll be the judge of that what are there names so we can start searching." Naruto sighed here came the final nail to his coffin.

"Well they are 'Fire Fist' Ace, 'Diamond' Jozu Vista and 'Phoenix' Marco of the Whitebeard pirates." Vivi looked shocked as Ingram grabbed at his chest looking like he was suffering from a heart attack. Before Ingram could say anything Vivi grabbed Naruto in a hug.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you and your friends." Naruto was to busy blushing to answer. Ingram sighed.

"I will go inform your father the king right away princes Vivi." Naruto almost choked as Vivi let go to glare at Ingram. Now that the kid knew she was the princes of the country he'd probably not speak so open with her again. Ingram left the room as Naruto looked at Vivi.

"So you are a princes?" Vivi looked down.

"Yes. Please don't let that change how you view me."

"Huh? If anything it explains why your so cute." Vivi was sure she invented a new shade of red with the color she was blushing.

"Thank you." She squeaked.

"Yeah your welcome." The two sat in silence until Ingram returned with Pell and Cobra.

"Hello young man my names is Cobra I'm Vivi's father. So I hear you are associated with Whitebeards crew."

"Yes sir." Cobra sighed. He looked at Vivi who was staring at the floor. "Normally I'd hand you into the marines...but you have not done anything wrong so I'll let you stay till your wound heals but then you must leave." Naruto smiled.

"Thank you sir."

"You are welcome. Vivi please keep good care of our guess." Vivi nodded as Cobra and Ingram left the room. Pell sat down by Vivi and looked at Naruto.

"Hello young one my name is Pell I was the one to find you after you fainted."

"Thank you for saving me sir."

"Don't mention it you are a child I could care less who you are connected with." Naruto smiled he really liked this Pell guy.

Undisclosed Location

A man sat in a big comfy chair listening to the report that came from one of his spies inside the royal palace. "So that old fool took on a child well maybe we should move our plans up a bit. What do you think Miss. All Sunday?"

"Whatever you say Mr. Zero."

Rogue: And Chapter

Chaos: Well that was good

Rogue: Yep and everything is slowly heading for a conclusion

Chaos: Yeah first marines and now this mysterious Mr. Zero something big is about to go down

Rogue: Yeah but the only way to find out is for you to read the next chapter and please review thanks


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto: Prince of Pirates

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or One Piece

Chapter: 7

Alabaster Kingdom: Undisclosed Location

The man simply known as Mr. Zero sat in his office as he watched the giant crocs he kept as pets swim around. "How is everything going Miss. All Sunday?" The woman smirked.

"Fine Mr. Zero they are already arriving as we speak the Unlucky duo have spread the word quite quickly."

"Good soon I will take over this nation and then after I capture that kid I'll take Whitebeards head."

"Of course sir."

With Ace and Marco

It had been three days since they had been separated. They still had not found Jozu, Vista or Naruto. "You know pretty soon we'll have to find a way to contact pop's and alert him too our problem." Ace sighed.

"Yeah I know Marco let's just find a den-den mushi now and contact him." Marco nodded as the two slowly made their way to the port so they could sneak aboard the marine ship docked there and contact Whitebeard.

Aboard the Moby Dick

Whitebeard and his crew were starting to worry. It had been a few days and they hoped everything was alright. "Maybe we should sail closer to the island to see if we can't find out what's going on pop's."

"Yeah Thatch your right tell the men to raise anchor and let's move in closer."

"Sure pop's." Thatch relayed the message and soon the Moby Dick was moving.

With Vista

He was still a little messed up from the cannonball Garp had hit him with. "Damn I can't find anyone." Vista sighed. "Well I got to contact pop's so I guess that means I got to sneak aboard the marines ship and borrow their den-den mushi."

With Jozu

Jozu ducked through an alley as some marines passed by. "This is ridiculous I can't find anyone." Jozu takes a deep breath. "Ok well I got to tell pop's what's going down so I'll need to head for the port and board the marines ship."

With Naruto

Naruto was felling a little better as he and Vivi walked in the palace courtyard. "Hey Vivi-chan do you guys have a um oh yeah one of those snail things that you can talk with people over." Vivi nodded.

"Yes we do."

"Can I use it to contact Whitebeard then he's probably starting to freak out."

"Sure follow me." Vivi grabbed his hand as they both blushed and walked back into the palace. After ten minutes they reached the place the den-den mushi was stationed. "There you go Naruto." He smiled as he kissed Vivi on the cheek and walked over to the snail. Vivi was blushing ten shades of red why Naruto started to dial Whitebeards snail.

Aboard the Moby Dick

"Pop's the den-den is going off." Kingdew hands him the snail as Whitebeard answers.

"Hello."

"Hey grandpa."

"Naruto!" Half the crew yell.

"Naruto what's going on?" Naruto chuckled.

"Well um let's see Ace, Marco, Vista, Jozu and myself ran into a bunch of marines lead by Garp and ended up being separated I got shot in the shoulder and right now I'm in the royal palace of Alabaster healing...oh and I made a friend with the princes her names Vivi and she's been taking good care of me. She's kind of cute too...that doesn't mater forget I said that anyways gramps we could use some help here." Whitebeard smirked why the crew openly gawked at Naruto admitting the princes of an entire nation was cute.

"Don't worry we're actually on our way right now."

"Oh cool then I'll see you soon gramps." Whitebeard hanged up before laughing out loud.

"Well men go to full sail we got to reach Alabaster soon and help our boy's out."

"Yes sir pop's!" The crew broke out full sail and the Moby Dick started to fly across the ocean.

With Ace and Marco

They were only a block away from the port when they heard some marines shouting. "Get him!"

"Come on it's just one man and he's hurt!"

"That doesn't change the fact that he's Vista of the Whitebeard pirates!"

"Vista!"

"Come on Ace we better hurry." The two charge towards the marines as they see another man rush from the left towards them as well.

"Crap!" Captain it's 'Diamond' Jozu!"

"Looks like the bands all here."

"Yeah let's show these nobodies what the Whitebeard pirates can do." Ace and Marco pick up their speed. Jozu reaches the group of marines first and tackles a man who tried to blind side Vista.

"Ah Jozu good to see you."

"You too Vista."

"It's only two of them we can handle this!"

"Oi you guys want some help!?" Everyone looks up to see Ace and Marco atop a building looking down at the marines.

"No! Not 'Fire Fist' Ace and 'Phoenix' Marco too!"

"Damn headquarters for recalling vice-admiral Garp!" The four pirates smirk at hearing that bit of news.

"This should be easy then huh Marco."

"Let's finish this up and contact pop's." The four pirates easily blow through the low ranking marines like nothing.

"Ace Marco good to see you two again."

"Same here Vista Jozu."

"Let's contact pop's and let him know what's going down."

"Yeah and let's try and find Naruto why we're at it." Ace walks over to the den-den why the others start to search the ship for Naruto. After a few rings it's answered.

"Yes?"

"Pop's hey it's Ace we got a situation."

"I'm aware Ace Naruto has already contacted me within the next hour we will reach land."

"What really! That's great where was he?" Whitebeard laughed.

"He says he's at the royal palace being taken care of by the princes herself." Ace openly gawked at this as the others had just returned to hear that.

"Lucky little brat."

"Yeah well go meet up with him and when you get back we will have landed ok."

"Sure thing pop's." Ace hangs up. "A princes really why did he get the luck?"

"Ace she's only fourteen." Ace blinks.

"Oh never mind then too young."

"Yep and her dad rules this country he could bring down hell on you."

"Yeah if he falls for her he'll have to deal with it so never mind sucks to be him." The four laugh as they head for the capital.

Undisclosed Location

"Welcome all of you I'm sure you're ready to meet the boss." Sitting in an underground conference room were nine people excluding Miss. All Sunday and the man known as Mr. Zero who was turned away from them.

"Yeah so who is Mr. Zero?" The mysterious man turns as the nine look on shocked.

"No way!"

"Why would one of the seven warlords want to overthrow a country?" The man grins a toothy grin like a crocodile.

Rogue: And chapter

Chaos: So stuff is about to go down next chapter

Rogue: Yep which is why you should read and review thanks


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto: Prince of Pirates

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or One Piece

Chapter: 8

Alabaster Kingdom: Undisclosed Location

"You all have your jobs we act now."

"Yes sir Mr. Crocodile." Crocodile smirks as his officers leave.

"So are you ready Nico Robin?"

"Of course I am." The two leave the office to head for Alubarna so they can take down the kingdom.

With Naruto

We find the young man alone and asleep in what was his temporary room. A sudden noise awakes him. "What was that?" He hears a scream and blinks. "What's going on?" Naruto gets up and walks out the door only to blink in shock. Two people he had never seen before were standing outside the room.

"Who's this Mr. five?"

"Not sure Miss. Valentine but it doesn't matter." The man lifts his leg and kicks at Naruto who on instinct goes to block only to be sent flying by the explosion. Naruto lays there as Mr. Five smirks. "Come on our job is to find the princes and end her."

"Right." The two leave as Naruto is unable to move.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto just laid there as he tried to get up.

With Ace and the others

They were making their way through the desert country when they stumbled upon some rebels. They ignored them as the group continued walking when a guy ran up to them. "Guys reports state the king attacked one of our groups and even assaulted civilians."

"What!"

"That bastard! Prepare the weapons men he's decide to wage war so we shall answer him!"

"You heard Kohza get ready men!"

"Crap not good."

"Why would the king attack innocent civilians?"

"I don't know but let's make double time to Alubarna to get Naruto and get the hell out."

"Right." The four pirates pick up speed as they rush across the desert.

With the king?

The king and his men were running through a back alley when he touched his face to reveal Mr. Two. "Come on boys let's get to the capital soon the rebels will attack and we don't want to miss the grand finally."

"Yes sir Mr. Two Bon Clay-sama." A kid saw this and blinked.

"I have to warn the rebels that they are being set up." The kid turns to run into Mr. One and Miss. Double Finger.

"Stupid otaku he almost screwed up the plan." Mr. One turns his arm into a blade and slashes the kid across the chest. "Let's go Miss. Double Finger."

"Right."

With the real king

Cobra slowly opened his eyes to see he was outside the capital of his country on a sand rampart. "What happened?"

"Us." He looks over to see a woman and tall man standing there.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Miss. Groundhog's day and this is Mr. 4 oh my aching back." Cobra blinks confused.

"What are you doing?" Miss. Groundhog's day smiles.

"Simple your sire we are taking over the country."

"What!"

"Weee wiilll kiilll yoouu."

"Shut it Mr. 4 you will tell him to much."

"Soorrryy." Cobra has no idea what to make of the two people.

Aboard the Moby Dick

Whitebeard felt a chill go up his spine. "Pop's Alabaster is just ahead we'll be there soon."

"Thank you Thatch." Thatch nods before walking out of the captains quarters. "Something is wrong hold on boys I'm coming."

With Naruto

Naruto still couldn't move and was starting to get pissed. "No way that weak ass attack did that much damage."

'You're right it didn't I'm the reason you can't move.' Naruto nearly screamed as a voice talked to him from his head. Soon Naruto saw the world around him fade and then he was in a sewer like place before a giant cage.

"Um hello?" A big red eye opened within the cage.

"Good you are here."

"Where's here and who are you?" A loud chuckle escaped the being. Suddenly Naruto watched as the eye went up and up until he was sure the thing was almost a hundred feet tall.

"We are in your mindscape and as for who I am...well." The being walks forwards into the light to show he was a giant red fox with nine swishing tails. "I am Kurama the great nine tailed fox." Naruto nearly pissed himself.

"What but I thought your name was Kyuubi and why are you in my head?"

"That is a title you humans came up with as for why I'm here on the day of your birth I was used to attack your village but that man you know as the fourth Hokage was able to seal me within you."

"Why would he do that?"

"To save your village."

"That makes sense."

"Yes and as I said you can not move due to me making your brain think you are out cold."

"What! But those people talked about hurting my friend Vivi you damn fox I got to help her!" He didn't notice the small smirk from the fox.

"Oh and why should I care?" Naruto shook as slowly he called on his deep hidden chakra that slowly surrounded him.

"I will help HER!" The chakra skyrockets and Kurama actually feels a strain on his grip over the brain.

'What he's actually overpowering my chakra!' Kurama applies a second tails worth and feels him take back complete control. "Ok well I'm impressed young one your family always seems to do that." Naruto's rage vanishes as he blinks in confusion.

"What?"

"Simple you see a long time ago I had a run in with both Madra Uchiha and Seju Hirashima each of them were able to somehow wound me fearing that the people on your continent were becoming too strong I left to travel the world." Kurama smiles. "I laid waste to many powerful enemies until one day the man you grandpa called the pirate king Gol D. Roger fought me and also injured me. I returned to the ninja world after then to enter hiding but soon I realized Madra and Hirashima were not the norm but the exception and soon had my fun seeking out strong opponents. Everything was fine then one day after fighting Roger your grandpa and I stumbled across each other. Roger sat off to the side to watch as we fought. Roger may have been the king of pirates but your grandpa was undoubtedly stronger than him able to take the attack that had ended my and Roger's fight and kept going. At one point he almost beat me I mean I'm a being of unimaginable strength and was almost beaten by a human. But he got cocky and in the end I won and left to lick my wounds but as they say the next generation is always better and his son the fourth was able to do what his father could not and thus I'm here sealed inside you."

"Wow."

"Yes well you are not able to beat the two going after your friend."

"What!"

"It is the truth but as I said you impressed me so I will lend you my strength to help give you an edge against your two foes."

"Really?"

"Yes boy now get ready your going to feel a slight sting." Naruto nods and bites back a yell when he feels Kurama's chakra flood his systems. "There that is enough to handle those two now don't get in any fights you can't handle ok." Naruto nods but the look in his eyes screams that he will fight anyone who get's in his way. Naruto is soon back in the real world and able to move.

"Alright Vivi here I come."

With Ace and the others

They saw the entrances to Alubarna before them. "Come on we need to hurry."

"Yeah those rebels will soon be here since they were on horses." Suddenly a baseball flew at the group.

"What the hell!" Vista jumps aside as the ball explodes as Ace, Marco and Jozu activate their devil fruit abilities to avoid damage.

"Hello why are four squad captains of Whitebeard's crew here?" The group blinks at the weird woman who looks like a groundhog the tall guy who has a four ton bat and a dog that looks like a gun as well.

"Why we are here doesn't matter get out of our way we need in the capital."

"I'm sorry but me and Mr. 4 can't just let you walk in without getting by us first."

"We don't have time for this."

"Yeah."

"You three go ahead I'll handle these two nobodies."

"You sure Jozu?"

"Yeah get the kid I'll be done before you know it."

"Ok then." Ace and the others rush ahead as the guy tries to attack them only for Jozu to appear before him and block his bat with his forearm.

"Sorry you two have to deal with me now."

"Hah fine we'll kill you first."

"Yeaahh."

Rogue: And chapter

Chaos: Oh boy the fights are starting

Rogue: Yep and Jozu takes on Miss. Groundhog's Day and Mr. 4

Chaos: This should be fun

Rogue: Yeah anyways please read and review


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto: Prince of Pirates

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or One Piece

Chapter: 9

Alabaster Kingdom

All across the kingdom the rebels were mobilizing. They had one target Alubarna and the royal palace. They would make the king pay for assaulting their fellow rebels and civilians. Word was quickly spreading that they even attacked a child. All in all the rebels were fueled by righteous anger.

With Ace and the others

"Damn why is this happening!?" The three turned a corner only to run into more pirates that had been hiding inside the capital.

"Quick subdue them!" In a matter of minutes the group is laid out.

"Whew what a workout."

"Yeah."

"No! My wonderful men who did this to you?" They turned to see the strangest man in the world. "You!" He points at them. "You are the ones who attacked my men aren't you!"

"Yeah so." Ace quickly ducks as the man almost kicked his head off.

"Damn you for hurting my men! I will kill all three of you!" Ace smirks.

"No need I'm more than enough."

"You sure Ace?"

"Yep go I'll handle swan boy."

"Why you! I don't care if you are 'Fire Fist' Ace I will make you pay for hurting my men!"

"You yell to much ya know."

"Fine then the time for talk is over."

Aboard the Moby Dick

Whitebeard and his crew had just landed and were getting off the boat why people were yelling. "What's going on?"

"I have no clue let's find out." The group walk into the city.

"I can't believe that the king attacked innocent people."

"Yeah but you saw him and his soldiers do it."

"Yeah the rebels are going to attack Alubarna and only blood and death will await both sides."

"What?"

"Not good."

"Why do we always have such bad luck?"

"Who knows but let's go we got to help the others get Naruto and escape."

"Right pop's!" The group took off heading for the desert.

With Vivi

Vivi ran down the hall and opened the door and slammed it shut panting hard. "What is going on?" She ran across the room and climbed out onto the balcony and dropped down to the balcony at the room below just as the door to the room she had been in blew up.

"Damn brat where did she go?"

"Who knows Mr. 5 but we got to find here or Mr. 0 will kill us."

"Right let's keep looking." Vivi ran out of the room she was in and turned left running down the hall when she saw Peel and Ingram.

"Princes!" Both yelled as she ran to them and hugged them.

"I'm so glad I found someone I was afraid they would get me."

"Who?" A sudden explosion causes the floor above to collapse to their floor.

"That would be us I believe."

"Haha so finally we get to see the little princes huh Mr. 5."

"Yes Miss. Valentine now let's finish this if you two value your lives move aside." Peel and Ingram step in front of Vivi.

"Sorry but you'll have to get by us first."

"Indeed."

"Fine then I'll handle the guy with the curly hair Valentine you take on the other."

"Right this should be fun."

"Don't let your guard down Peel."

"Of course."

"Princes run get away hide you know where when we finish these two we'll come get you."

"Ok Ingram." Vivi turns and runs.

"Well after we beat you we'll have to beat her location from you it appears."

"Yeah then we'll end your misery hahaha."

"Humph you act like this fight is a foregone conclusion."

"Yes we will show you how powerful we are."

With Marco and Vista

The two were running through the deserted city. From where they were they could see the royal palace. "Ok Vista let's get up there and find Naruto."

"Right." Suddenly Vista turns on his heels and blocks the slash from behind. "Nice try Daz Bones."

"I hoped you would be able to block that 'Flower Sword' Vista."

"What do you want me to do Mr. 1?"

"Just continue your mission I'm going to play with my fellow swordsman a bit."

"What about 'Phoenix' Marco?"

"He seems to be busy so as long as you ignore him he won't bother you."

"Right don't get yourself killed by being overconfident." Daz Bones smirks.

"Don't worry about me now go." Miss. Double Finger nods as she walks off.

"Will you be ok Vista?"

"Yeah Daz is nothing I can't handle." Marco nods as he runs off towards the palace. "Shall we Daz."

"I was hoping you'd ask." He turns both arms to blades and swings at Vista who blocks each attempt.

With Jozu

Jozu smirked as he rolled sideways. "Damn you stop playing with me!"

"Then make it more of a challenge." Miss. Groundhog's day and Mr. 4 were having a rough time of it with his diamond hard body the explosions and blunt force attacks did little to him and Miss. Groundhog's day was ineffective at capturing him from underground. Of course on the flip side Mr. 4 was obviously very powerful since he had a four ton bat that he could swing with ease and Jozu couldn't grab Miss Groundhog's day either. So in all the three were at a standstill.

With Ace

Ace was smirking as he ducked a spin kick from Bon Clay. After a few minutes of fighting he realized his opponent had no devil fruit powers that helped him fight but deceive people so Ace wasn't using his either. "Damn you stay still and take my kick like a man!"

"Why don't you try harder to hit me swan boy." Bon Clay growls as he picks up his ferocity of kicks. "Why do you only use your feet?"

"Because I trained like this forever this is how I fight don't question my methods they will still kill you." Ace smirks.

"Heh fine then let's continue."

With Naruto

Naruto was trying to find Vivi but couldn't when he ran out to the front of the palace only to stare at the man and woman standing there. "Who are you?"

"I'm Crocodile one of the seven warlords pirates sanctioned by the world government but you already knew that didn't you boy." Naruto cursed these guys were way out of his league. "Now then are you the brat Whitebeard took aboard his ship?"

"What if I am?"

"Then I need you to use so I can kill that man."

"Like hell I won't let you hurt him!"

"Oh already brainwashed I see fine then I'll ruff you up a bit first."

"Sorry can't let you do that Crocodile." Both look up to see Marco standing on the palace wall.

"Well well 'Phoenix' Marco what an honor."

"Marco!"

"Naruto get away from here he's way above you let me handle this for now make sure your friend is safe ok."

"Right then time to find Vivi." Naruto runs off as Marco and Crocodile look at each other.

"This place plays to my advantage you do know that right?"

"I just got to stall you pop's is on his way if you want him so bad then fight him when he arrives until then I'll be your opponent."

"Fine with me." Crocodile takes his hook hand and swings it. "Sables." Marco dives to the left as a deep gash appears in the sand.

"Let's do this."

Rogue: And chapter

Chaos: Oh man some shit is about to go down

Rogue: Yep and if you want to find out all you have to do is keep reading

Chaos: Yeah and please review thanks


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto: Prince of Pirates

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or One Piece

Chapter: 10

Peel and Ingram vs. Mr. 5 and Miss. Valentine

"Well then let us begin." Ingram tenses as Mr. 5 rushes him and punches. Ingram blocks only to be sent flying down the hall from the explosion.

"Ingram!"

"You should pay attention to me." Peel turns only to see Valentine come down with a kick that hits him in the shoulder and causes him to buckle and fall through the floor as she slowly floats down. "Hah I ate the Kilo-Kilo fruit I can control my weight I can be extremely light or heavy as I'm sure you can already tell from the kick to your shoulder." Peel stands up.

"I see well then let us see how well your fruits power measures up to mine." Soon Peel looks like a cross between a man and falcon.

"Oh this should be fun." Miss. Valentine twirls her umbrella.

Ace vs. Mr. 2

Ace ducked another kick which cracked the wall that had been behind him. "What type of leg strength is that?"

"Hah surprised I will make you pay for hurting my poor men."

"If you say so but if you only got your kicks then I should be fine."

"Let's see how you feel after I hit you with one." Bon Clay fakes a kick from the right and jumps into a back kick from the left that nails Ace and sends him flying into a wall and right through it. "Hah all bark and no bite I see so much for the famous 'Fire Fist' Ace." Bon Clay turns around only to be nailed in the back by an elbow that sends him tumbling down the street.

"Sorry did you do something? I didn't notice." Bon jumps up and turns to Ace.

"All right time to quit playing." Bon Clay puts swan heads on the ends of his shoes.

"What? That's not going to help you." Bon Clay charges and kicks but Ace is able to dodge at the last second and sees that the swan heads beak penetrates the wall as Bon Clay pulls his foot back to show it left a perfect hole in the wall. "Well shit."

Jozu vs. Mr. 4 and Miss Groundhog's day

Jozu smirked as another of the baseball bombs came flying at him. He turned to diamond and grabbed the ball only to scream as he felt the seastone course through him and deactivate his powers right before the explosion sent him flying. "Hah not so tough now huh." Jozu slowly stands u to see Mr. 4 has a new bat that weighs five tons. "You didn't think as bounty hunters we wouldn't have a counter to fellow devil fruit users did you?" Jozu growled he hadn't thought of it he just thought they were use to being able to hurt whoever they had faced tell they fought him.

"Alright then playtimes over." Jozu charges as Mr. 4 suddenly jumps into one of Miss Groundhog's day's holes. Jozu pays it no head as he continues to run at her only for the cough of the dog to shot a bomb right at him that he dodges. "Like that would work." The sudden sound of steel hitting the ball though was heard as the bomb came flying back and hit him as it exploded sending him to the ground. He looked behind him to see Mr. 4 had used the holes to pop up and hit it from behind. He turned back to Miss Groundhog's day only to see she was gone before she grabbed his feet.

"Now your in trouble." She drags him right to Mr. 4 who readies his bat. Jozu turns to diamond but the bat is made of seastone as well and easily hurts as Jozu is sent flying by the hit. He slowly gets up only for the dog to cough up another bomb that goes off right in his face.

Vista vs. Mr. 1

Vista and Daz were almost evenly matched as they clashed again and Daz brought up his foot to try and kick him as he turned it into a blade but Vista quickly jumped back dodging the attack. "We seem to be at a stalemate Daz."

"Heh I'm just starting Vista."

"Well then let's continue." Vista quickly close the distance and slashes only for Daz to turn his leg to a blade and block with his knee as he thrust his arm forward trying to stab his fingers through Vista but he leaned back far enough to dodge the attack. The two back away before nodding and charge and a blinding flash happens as the clash. The two run past each other a bit and Vista smirks as a gash appears on his chest. "That was close." Daz falls to a knee as three gashes appear on his chest.

"Looks like you won that exchange Vista." Daz stands back up.

"Indeed. Shall we continue?"

"Of course."

With Whitebeard

The crew was making great time across the desert. "We will reach Alubarna in forty minutes pop's."

"Good." The rebels however had just reached Alubarna.

With the rebels

"Alright men get ready." A cannon fires from the protective walls around Alubarna.

"Look out!" The explosion kills about thirty rebels.

"That's it charge take down the royal army!"

"Yeah you heard Kohza attack!" The rebels charged the city as all along the wall fire opened.

With Cobra

Cobra watched as his people attacked his army and silently cried at the useless bloodshed.

With Naruto

Naruto was running through the palace when an explosion drew his attention. He ran towards it to see Ingram fighting that dude the woman had called Mr. 5 "Just tell me where the princes went and I'll let you live."

"Never! I'll die before that happens."

"Fine then but don't say I didn't give you a chance." Mr. 5 picks his nose and shoots it at him causing a big explosion that sends Ingram flying into another room. Naruto growls as he sees Ingram exit with blood running down his face. His arm hangs limply at his side. "I see that you are beginning to see the difference in our power." Ingram spits out some blood.

"I don't care if I can't beat you Peel will." Suddenly the floor above them crumbles and Peel falls landing in a heap unmoving. "Peel!" Miss Valentine slowly floats down and smirks.

"What was that you stood no chance falcon boy boring."

"Calm down Valentine. So old man are you ready to surrender?"

"Never!" Mr. 5 quickly closes the distance and punches him. This time there is no explosion as Ingram falls back to the ground. "Come on just give up and live." Ingram looks at Mr. 5 and spits some blood in his face. "Fine then die!" Mr. 5 lifts his leg to stomp on Ingram but Naruto comes out and punches him in the stomach causing him to stumble back. "Huh didn't I take care of this kid already?"

"I thought so."

"Heh makes no difference kid is out of his league."

"Right well I'll go up and look for an opening."

"Good idea." Valentine lowers her weight as she opens her umbrella and slowly floats up into the air. "Well kid you ready?"

"Yeah." Naruto charges as Mr. 5 tries to kick him but Naruto ducks under and spins around and sweeps the other leg out from under him but he plants his hands to the ground and flips to a standing position only to be meet with a kick to the face which causes him to stumble back. Naruto goes in to continue his attack but Mr. 5 grabs his fist and spins throwing Naruto at a wall but Naruto uses it to his advantage by planting his feet on the wall and springing back and slugs Mr. 5 in the face. Mr. 5 falls down on his ass but before Naruto can continue his advantage Valentine comes in with a drop kick at two hundred pounds that nearly dislocates Naruto's shoulder. Naruto falls and before he can get up Mr. 5 jumps up and slams his foot down causing the floor to give way as Naruto falls to the first floor. Naruto tries to get up only for Valentine to come crashing down on his chest nearly breaking his ribs. Naruto yells out in pain as Valentine smirks at him.

"So old man still willing to deny us if so she kills the kid." Ingram sighs but nods.

"She is hiding in the royal stables."

"Thank you." Mr. 5 raises his foot and kicks Ingram in the face causing him to go flying into and through a wall. "Valentine finish him."

"Aw that sucks a few more years and I'm sure you could be a lady killer kid. Oh well." Valentine lowers her weight and floats up then goes up to four hundred pounds and comes flying down cracking most of Naruto's ribs and knocking him out. "All done."

"Good let's go get the girl."

Rogue: Chapter.

Chaos: What! He lost that sucks.

Rogue: Yeah well who knows you'll have to read the next chapter to find out what happens next.

Chaos: Yeah and until then please read and review thanks.


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto: Prince of Pirates

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or One Piece

Chapter: 11

With Naruto

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see himself within his mindscape. "What happened?"

"You forgot the woman and she turned the tide of battle." Naruto sat up and looked at Kurama.

"I'm done aren't I?"

"Well normally yeah but I'm sure you refuse to let Vivi get hurt so I'm going to do something stupid but don't get overconfident this time and don't forget the woman."

"Right thanks." Kurama nodded and pumped some of his chakra into Naruto who yelled as his cracked ribs quickly healed.

"There I'm only doing it this one time so make this fight count." Naruto nodded as he faded away from his mindscae.

With Jozu

Jozu cursed as he slowly wobbled and almost fell over. "How the mighty have fallen huh 'Diamond' Jozu."

"Shut it I'm more than able to continue."

"Fine but it's your funeral." Suddenly Miss. Groundhog's day grabs his feet and pulls him right at Mr. 4 again. "Good bye Jozu." Mr. 4 swings his five ton bat and nails Jozu in the chin and sends him flying. It looks like Jozu is done for as he slowly closes his eyes and waits to hit the ground but never does as someone catches him.

"Jozu are you ok?" Jozu smirks as he opens his eyes to see Kingdew had caught him as Whitebeard looked at him.

"Hey pop's how's it going?" Whitebeard sighs.

"It's ok Jozu you did well." Jozu nods as he is sat down by Kingdew.

"What now?"

"Simple we go forward now that I have some help I should be fine taking care of Mr. 4 and Miss. Groundhog's day."

"What! Jozu you're way to hurt to keep fighting." Jozu smirks at Thatch.

"Hah I was just staling for backup." He stands up. "Haruta would you mind helping with your speed and agility you should be ale to handle the woman."

"Sure but no cockiness from you Jozu Thatch is right about you being baten half to death."

"Fine with me." The Whitebeard pirates walk back to the battlefield to see the two people Jozu had been fighting celebrating.

"We beat him."

"Yeeaahh."

"So much for the great 'Diamond' Jozu he was beaten by us we are unbeatable!" Miss. Groundhog's day yells when Jozu suddenly appears next to Mr. 4 and nails him in the face sending him flying through the air.

"I got the idiot Haruta!" Jozu runs off after him as Miss. Groundhog's day turns to see the rest of Whitebeard's crew standing there.

"Oh crap." She went to dive underground but Haruta is so fast she is right in front of her in seconds and kicks her in the face causing Miss. Groundhog's day to go flying backwards.

"This should be easy you guys go ahead."

"Right." Thatch and the others turn towards Whitebeard but he's already gone.

"Damn when did pop's leave."

"Who knows but he can handle himself so we should find the others."

"Right try not to get in the way of the rebels and royal army fighting as well." Everyone nods as they take off.

With Ace

Ace had a cut over his eye that was really starting to piss him off. It was throwing off his depth perception and gave the enemy the advantage to his left which was Bon Clay's dominant side. "Come 'Fire Fist' this is too easy." Ace growled.

"You don't want me to bring the heat swan boy trust me."

"Oh big words from the little man."

"That's it! You are so dead!" Ace charges as Bon Clay lashes out only for Ace to use his powers to duck under the attack and uppercut Bon Clay sending him flying through a window. "Get up! I'm just getting started." Bon Clay crawls out the window only to eat a right from Ace followed up by a kick to the face. Bon Clay goes flying into a wall as Ace blast his flames at him. Bon Clay dives to the side but his left leg is caught as he screams out in pain but quickly put's out the fire.

"Is this your true strength?"

"Heh come for some more and find out." Bon Clay can barely stand on his left leg and starts to back away.

"Never mind I'm good." Clay turns only to find Thatch and Kingdew standing at the other end of the alley. "Oh crap." He turns only to find Ace right in front of him who drives his fist into his gut before driving his knee into his face taking him out.

"Yo guys how's it going."

"Ace what's up with both you and Jozu playing around with your opponents."

"Heh it's more fun that way." Thatch sighs.

"Come on we need to find Naruto and get out of here."

"Yeah I hope he's ok."

Royal stables

"Well here we are Miss. Valentine."

"Right Mr. 5 let's end this chase." Miss Valentine walks up to the doors and kicks them open. "Oh princes come out and play." She says in a singsong voice.

"Valentine quit playing around." Valentine pouts as she looks at Mr. 5.

"Your no fun."

"It's really sad to see an adult look so cute when she pouts if only you were younger." Both turn to see Naruto leaning against the entrance to the stables.

"Didn't we kill you."

"His ribs should be fucked to hell how can he move so easily!" Naruto smirks.

"Trade secret cutie maybe I'll tell you one day." He winks at Valentine who actually blushes at being hit on by a ten year old.

"Damn brat I'll show you!" She charges past Mr. 5 and swings her umbrella with all her might only to watch as Naruto easily catches it and smirks before pulling hard causing her to come towards him and knees her in the gut before hitting her with an uppercut which lays her out. Naruto quickly picks up Miss. Valentine and jumps back as an explosion happens right in front of him.

"Oi what the hell you could have hit your partner asshole!"

"Why do you care? She is your enemy and useless to me I don't need a partner so young or so easily tricked into attacking." Naruto shook a bit.

"I hate people like you."

"And I hate people like you so we're even kid. Now then hurry up before I start to blow this entire place up and hurt your little friend Vivi." Naruto lays Valentine against a wall and looks at Mr. 5.

"Fine then asshole you asked for this."

With Vista

Vista looked at Daz Bones and shook his head. "Please Daz you have done quite well but to continue is suicide." Daz was covered in scars and bleeding.

"You how are you so much better." Vista sighed.

"Training Daz if you want to face ma again listen to me now surrender your pride and live to face me later." Daz sighed as he slowly nodded and fell down.

"You should know mine and Miss. Doublefinger's mission was to find your little friend for Crocodile so he could use him to kill Whitebeard."

"Fuck then I have to get to him immediately." Daz looks like he's about to say more but passes out. Vista picks him up and carries him to a doctors and leaves a small bag of money with him. "That should help you Daz now then to find Naruto." Vista runs off.

With Marco

Marco and Crocodile looked at each other with small scrapes along their bodies. "Well 'Phoenix' Marco it seems we are at a standstill."

"Yes we are you can't hope to beat me and I can't beat you so let's call it a draw and go our separate ways." Crocodile smirks.

"Now now I never said that I'm just going to need to pick up my game is all." Crocodile had been fighting from long distance the entire time so when he charged Marco he was caught off guard but quickly activated his devil fruit only to curse when Crocodile's hook made contact with him.

"How if that's made of seastone how can you use your powers."

"Only part of the hook has seastone it doesn't touch my body so it doesn't affect my powers." Marco nodded as he stood up and felt the large gash on his chest.

Rogue: And chapter

Chaos: Nice Whitebeard and his crew are finally there and it's about to breakdown between Naruto and Mr. 5

Rogue: Yep so please continue to read and review thanks


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto: Prince of Pirates

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or One Piece

Chapter: 12

With Naruto

Naruto growled as Mr. 5 smirked at him. "Come on kid I'm itching for a fight."

"Fine but you asked for it." Naruto rushes Mr. 5 who easily side steps him and brings his elbow down on the back of his head as the explosion from the contact slams Naruto's head into the floor hard.

"Naruto!" Mr. 5 smirks as Vivi comes out of hiding.

"Ah princes if you be a good girl and come here I promise not to hurt your little friend anymore." Vivi growls. Mr. 5 lifts his leg to stomp down on Naruto's head but Naruto flips over and kicks up hitting him right in the balls. Mr. 5 falls over as Naruto gets to a standing position.

"Vivi stay back I'll handle this."

"Ok Naruto be careful." Naruto smirks as Mr. 5 stands up.

"You little brat I'll kill you."

"Sure whatever man." Mr. 5 growls as he charges and punches but Naruto ducks under it and comes up with an uppercut to the gut and then drives his knee into Mr. 5's chin. Mr. 5 lifts off the ground and Naruto jumps up and kicks him in the chest slamming him into the ground.

"Wow." Naruto smirks at Vivi when suddenly Mr. 5 jumps up and kicks him in the side of the head as the explosion throws Naruto clear across the stables and into a wall. Naruto falls to his knees and hands as Mr. 5 appears right over him and slams his foot on top of Naruto's head causing his face to meet the floor hard. Mr. 5 continues to stomp on Naruto. "Stop it!" Vivi runs over to him but Mr. 5 turns and smacks her and the explosion throws her away. Naruto who is barely awake sees this and growls as Kurama's chakra starts to pour out of him.

In Naruto's head

**"Oi brat calm down she's fine but your going out of control." **Kurama's words fall on deaf ears as Naruto is lost to his rage.

Outside

The chakra explodes sending Mr. 5 flying but he lands on his feet only for Naruto to be right in his face and nail him with a right which hits like a hammer. Mr. 5 starts top fly away before Naruto grabs his ankle and pulls flinging him in the other direction and into a wall. Mr. 5 just gets up only to be kneed in the spine which nearly cracks but he hits the wall which breaks as he goes through it. He turns towards Naruto the fear evident on his face as Naruto no longer looks human but demonic with the red chakra and the red slit like eyes. Naruto smiles showing off long canines that were sharp as hell. "Stay back." Mr. 5 flicks snot at Naruto but the explosion doesn't even hurt him as he walks right through it and smiles like a predator as he jumps up as Mr. 5 scrambles to his feet only to be meet with a kick to the back of his head. Mr. 5's vision starts to swim when he feels claws rip into his right arm the arm that had smacked Vivi. "Ah stop it!" The sound of ripping flesh is the last thing he hears as he passes out from pain. Naruto grins as he holds up Mr. 5's arm that he had ripped off. Suddenly two pairs of arms wrap around him.

"Naruto stop it."

"Yeah kid he's done." Naruto turns to see Vivi and Miss. Valentine standing behind him holding him as his anger slowly fades away and the chakra disappears.

"Hey you two are ok."

"Yeah Miss. Valentine helped me by catching me after he smacked me."

"Yeah I heard what you two said thanks for sticking up for me kid." Naruto chuckles.

"Yeah well he was an asshole." Just then Naruto realized what he had done. He looked to his right hand to see he still was holding Mr. 5's arm as he turned to the front and saw the pool of blood surrounding him. Naruto promptly ran over to some bushes and threw up before tossing Mr. 5's arm away. Valentine sighed as Vivi was starting to get sick too.

"Yeah it's never good to see something like this."

"Oh on the contrary Miss. Valentine I believe this was a great thing for me to see." Everyone turns as Valentine gulps and backs up a step.

"Miss. Double Finger."

"So you betrayed us huh Valentine."

"Yes."

"Good that means I'll be leaving two bodies here and taking the brat with me."

"Over my dead body lady."

"As much as I'd love that kiddo the boss wants you alive everyone else is expendable." Naruto growls as he charges Miss. Double Finger who suddenly turns her fingers into sharp needles and stabs Naruto in the right arm before kicking him in the gut. All the abuse he had taken up till then caught up to him as he passed out. "Oh that's no fun. Hopefully Valentine and the princes can entertain me."

"Vivi get out of here I'll buy you a few minutes."

"Oh how noble of you Valentine throwing away your life for the poor princes. Hah tell you what I'll keep you betraying us hush hush if you kill the little brat." Valentine growls at Miss. Double Finger.

"Hell no bitch I'd rather die with some honor."

"Heh a pirate looking for honor how pathetic."

"Now I hate having to fight women but I have no choice I guess." Everyone looks over to see Marco who looks a little worse for wear leaning against the stables.

Flashback

Marco panted as Crocodile smirked at him and shot more sand blades at him. "Come Marco surely you can do better than this."

"Heh I was about to say the same thing about you Crocodile." Crocodile smirks.

"Oh believe me if I could touch you this fight would end in minutes." Marco just nodded he knew it was no bluff on Crocodile's part he had felt him try to drain the fluids from his body in their last clash that was why he was mostly keeping the fight at a distance didn't need to be killed here by Crocodile even if he had all the advantages due to Alabaster being a big desert country. "Shall we continue 'Phoenix' Marco?" Marco was about to answer when he smirked.

"I'd love to but I'm sure the one you really want to fight just arrived." Crocodile turns to where Marco is looking to grin as Whitebeard stands upon the palace wall looking down at him.

"It's been a while Crocodile."

"Too long Whitebeard I'm better than I was before this time I'll be taking your head." Whitebeard laughs a little.

"If you think you can kid. Marco Naruto is somewhere in here go find him and make sure he's ok."

"Right pop's."

Flashback ends

"Oh who knew the 'Phoenix' didn't like to fight ladies."

"Personal preference I prefer to do other things with them but I'm sure pop's won't like it if I don't punish you for hurting the kid."

"What's so special about the brat anyways?" Marco smirks.

"I'd tell you but then you'd have to die." Miss. Double Finger smirks.

"Well then let us begin."

Rogue: And chapter

Chaos: Oh man

Rogue: I know took to long though I did do pretty good on it

Chaos: Yeah well hopefully we will still get the reaction we've been getting for this story

Rogue: Yeah please read and review


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto: Prince of Pirates

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or One Piece

Chapter: 13

AN: I know some of you are upset with the Whitebeard crew having trouble fighting Crocodile's group but would you really want to read if they just blew through their opponents in no time. Maybe but I doubt it besides they aren't taking theme seriously at all Ace didn't use his powers at first when fighting Bon Clay Jozu was fighting two people at once and I did have Vista pretty much own Daz since he wasn't playing with his opponent also we know Daz isn't weak since he was able to fight Hawkeyes for a bit in the war anyways just telling you why they are having problems anyways on with the show.

Jozu smirked as he watched Mr. 4 slowly get up. "Ooouchhh."

"Heh that was a love tap big guy." Mr. 4 swings his five ton bat but Jozu is through playing with the man as he grabs it with one hand and yanks pulling it free from Mr. 4's hand and flips it so he is holding it at the bottom and smacks Mr. 4 in the face knocking him out instantly. Jozu throws the bat away as he hears Miss. Groundhog's day scream before all goes silent. Haruta comes over the nearest sand dune and looks over to Jozu.

"Well that's over."

"Yeah let's get to the city and start looking for Naruto." Haruta nods as the two walk towards Alubarna when she sees something strange.

"Oi Jozu isn't that the king tied up up there." Jozu looks only to blink in confusion.

"Yeah it is come on let's help him out." The two walk over to the king and break his bonds. "You ok?" Cobra coughs a bit but nods.

"Yes but my people and army are killing each other please help me get to the palace inside is a den-den mushi I can use to talk to the nation and try to fix things."

"Sure thing Cobra."

"Jozu shouldn't we be more concerned about Naruto?"

"His daughter personally took care of him why he was injured so it's only fair to help out this country if we can." Haruta nods as Jozu helps the king stand up. "Lead the way your majesty." Cobra nods as the two pirates fall in line behind him.

With Marco

Miss. Double Finger cursed as she dived away from Marco's attack. "For someone who hates fighting women you sure are wasting no time 'Phoenix'.

"Heh what can I say you hurt the kid and tried to kill his new friends as far as I'm concerned these three are family and the one thing you don't do is hurt a member of pop's family that just pisses us off."

"Touchy much we are pirates people get hurt all the time."

"Yeah but as long as one of us lives we will protect each other and kill whoever hurts those close to us just ask your one armed friend on the ground behind you."

"Heh if that's what you learn as a kid on Whitebeard's ship he's as scary as everyone says." Marco smirks.

"Only to his enemies." Miss. Double Finger rolls to the left as Marco shots flames at her. Double Finger curses she had no idea on how to beat him so she nodded to herself and smirked.

"Well I didn't sing up to fight people like you so I guess I'm going to go now goodbye Marco hopefully the next time I see you you won't be an enemy." With that Miss. Double Finger mock saluted Marco and ran off.

"Huh well then that was anti-climatic." Marco turned around and silently chuckled at Vivi and Valentine trying to wake up Naruto. "Oi leave him be he's probably tired himself out fighting and needs a nice nap don't worry he won't die that easy."

"Why do you have so much faith in him? He's just a kid."

"That's funny coming from another kid." Valentine growled. "Ok calm down I know he's fine because we trained him to be able to take a lot worse this is the first time he's had to really fight so that is why he's so worn out that's all." Marco smirked as the ground beneath them started to shake. "Seems like pop's is having fun with old Crocodile."

"Wait Whitebeard is here."

"Yeah don't worry he's not going to destroy anything as long as you don't try and hurt him or his men so he'll beat up Crocodile and that will be that." Vivi just nods as her and Miss. Valentine pick up Naruto.

"Come on let's get him to the palace to rest and heal...again." The two girls carry Naruto as Marco chuckles quietly behind them.

"Oh man sucks to be you kid."

With Whitebeard

The man known as the strongest pirate in the world smirked as Crocodile reformed his body which he had turned into sand to dodge the attack. "Well well you are better huh."

"I will be taking your head old man." Whitebeard seemed to ponder his words.

"Nah I like my head where it's at." Crocodile growls as he turns his lower body into sand and comes flying at Whitebeard only for the man to punch the air and send it blasting at him. Crocodile cant react in time and takes the hit head on. Crocodile crashes into the ground and leaves a crater where he hits. "And thus it's all over."

"No I'm far from being done." Crocodile rises out of the crater with blood running down his face. Whitebeard smirks.

"Good then let us continue."

Rogue: And chapter

Chaos: Oh boy Whitebeard and Crocodile are just getting started

Rogue: Yep well if you read this story and have time we'd be happy if you checked out Budokai Universe a fighting story where all sorts of characters try to prove who's the strongest

Chaos: Yeah and you guys pick the winner

Rogue: Right anyways thanks for reading and please review


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto: Prince of Pirates

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or One Piece

Chapter: 14

Crocodile growled as he shot at Whitebeard and slashed his hook hand at the man. White beard easily grabbed the base of the hook and spun throwing the upper part of Crocodile's body away. Crocodile quickly reformed as Whitebeard swings his hand down and using Haki nails Crocodile with an actual punch that seends Crocodile flying into the palace walls. Crocodile slowly pulls himself up as Whitebeard once more sends a trimmer punch at him. Somehow Crocodile is able to dodge at the last second. He turns to taunt Whitebeard only to find the man right in front of him. "Now it's over." Whitebeard unleashes his devil fruit power right into Crocodile's chest sending the man flying through the air and crashing down into the plaza bellow the palace. Both the rebels and army stop fighting as they look down at Crocodile's beaten body.

"What the? Who beat him?" Everyone looks towards the palace and step back a bit as they see Whitebeard standing there.

"It's Whitebeard!"

"Why is the worlds strongest pirate here?" Suddenly Cobra's voice comes over the national warning broadcast den-den mushi.

"Everyone please listen."

"The king."

"We have been played by Crocodile who's plan was to usurp power from me and take over the country I beg of both the army and rebels to lay down arms and give up this pointless fight."

"Like we'd fall for that!"

"Yeah the king want's us to put down our weapons so his army can kill us!" Yells went up through the rebels until the very ground shook beneath them. Many men were unable to keep their balance and fell over.

"Lay down your arms!" Everyone looked up to see Whitebeard. "Or you can try fighting me!" Whitebeard smirked as most men quickly dropped whatever weapon they had. Kohza who was one of the top leaders of the revolt walked forward.

"Oi old timer why are you even here?"

"Hahaha don't worry about that just know that the man down there is the cause of your problems." Whitebeard turns and enters the palace grounds as the people look at Crocodile. Pell walks forwards looking the worse for wear.

"Hey put seastone cuffs on Crocodile and take him to the holding cells we don't want him escaping and causing any more problems." The soldiers jump and quickly subdue Crocodile.

With Whitebeard

The old pirate wasn't surprised to find his crew already within the palace. "Pop's took you long enough." Whitebeard chuckled.

"Sure Ace if you say so." Cobra walked up to the giant of a man.

"I wanted to thank you for your help."

"Don't mention it you helped one of my own besides old Croc boy would have attacked me anyways so I was just taking care of the problem before he could." Cobra nodded.

"Yes well I was wondering if I could talk with you in private."

"Sure." The two men walked off as the crew looked at each other.

"Think it's about how the princes likes Naruto?"

"Nah I doubt it."

"Speaking of the brat let's go see him." Ace leads the way as the group arrives to the room Naruto was put in to rest after his fighting. Marco was inside the room sitting in a chair thinking. He looked up as they entered.

"Yo where's pop's."

"Talking to the king."

"How is he?"

"Fine besides fatigue and some bumps and bruises."

"That's good." Suddenly Valentine walked into the room.

"Hey isn't she an enemy?" Everyone turns to Valentine before Marco speaks up.

"No Naruto saved her and she's been helping Vivi take care of Naruto."

"Oh well then good to meet you names Ace cutie." Ace winks at her.

"Valentine and I'm fifteen." Ace deflates.

"Damn why does this only happen to me." Everyone laughs as Vivi walks in. Vivi fidgets seeing the crew of the worlds strongest pirate. "You must be the princes thanks for taking care of the knucklehead for us."

"You're welcome." She was slightly hidden behind Valentine.

"It's alright they aren't going to bite." Vivi just nodded as Ace held out his hand to her. Vivi shook it.

With Cobra and Whitebeard

"Come again?" Whitebeard could not believe what he was hearing.

"Two things my daughter is in love with one of your crew and I'm hard pressed to stop her from pursuing him and second I've heard how your name scares pirates even more than a flag from the world government so I was wondering if I could use your flag to protect my country." Whitebeard laughed for a good minute.

"Well if that's all sure you can use my flag as for your daughter she'll have to get brave and ask to join or we'll leave her here." Cobra nodded.

"To tell you the truth I want her to stay but like I said I wont stop her if she wants to leave."

"Well then if you don't mind my crew and I will wait to leave until Naruto is up and running again."

"That's fine and thank you for the new flag." Whitebeard nodded as he left the throne room.

"Are you sure this is wise sir?"

"Not really but I don't have much to lose do I Ingram."

"No I guess not sir." Whitebeard found his crew joking around with Vivi and Valentine as Naruto slept on a bed in the room.

"Ok everyone let's get to the ship we'll be here for a bit."

"Huh why's that?"

"Got to get another flag made for the king and we might as well wait for Naruto to wake up before moving on."

"Wait what?"

"The king wants to fly my flag instead of the world governments." The crew look shocked but Vivi was completely caught off guard.

"Why does father want to do that?"

"Simple says my name scares pirates more than the marines do."

"That's true no one messes with Whitebeard unless they are suicidal."

"Didn't you group pick a fight with him." Valentine face faults as everyone laughs.

"I had no idea about fighting him or I'd have run for the hills."

"So your a coward."

"That's it princes or not I'm kicking your ass." Vivi laughs as she runs off with Valentine chasing her.

"Ok boy's and girl's we can come see Naruto later for now let's head to the ship."

"Right pop's." The crew gets up and everyone makes their way to the docks where the ship was.

Two days later

Naruto was still laying in bed but now he was awake and giving everyone a recount of his encounter with Mr. 5 and Valentine. "Then the next thing I knew the dude smacked Vivi and I got angry and kicked his ass."

"That's it?"

"After I got angry I don't remember much it's all cloudy." Whitebeard hummed to himself.

'Sarutobi never mentioned this I'll have to contact him later and find out why he's got this problem.'

"Anyways I'm up and healed when are we leaving?"

"Tonight we were invited to lunch with the king and his family." Unknown to most of the crew Vivi had been outside the room and was silently crying at the fact that they were leaving. She ran off towards her room passing Valentine who saw here and quickly followed after her. Vivi opened her room door but before she could close it Valentine stopped her.

"What's the matter?"

"Naruto and the others are leaving."

"Well du did you think they wouldn't."

"No but..."

"You don't want Naruto to leave."

"That easy huh."

"Like an open book." Vivi chuckles. "Look if you don't want to lose him then go with them I'm going to ask if I can."

"Because you like him too right." Valentine blushes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yeah sure but my father will never let me become a pirate."

"You don't know that just ask maybe he'll surprise you." Vivi hugs Valentine.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it princes." The two girls walk to the dinging room to find the pirates and Cobra already there. They notice the only seats left open were next to Naruto and were sure that was on purpose. The two walked over and sat down. Naruto noticed that Vivi had been crying.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah Naruto-kun I'm fine." Naruto didn't buy it but just nodded anyways. The meal started and soon the three kids were talking to each other and having fun. Cobra and Whitebeard smiled at each other. Vivi was happy to be talking to her newest friends but the time ended to quick for her and soon the Whitebeard pirates were ready to go. Whitebeard shook Cobra's hand.

"Thank you for the meal and remember just call if you have problems."

"Sure thing thank you for all your help." Valentine walked up to Whitebeard and looked down.

"Um sir I was wondering if I could join your crew." Whitebeard smirked.

"Sure there's always room for more." Valentine looked up and smiled.

"Really thank you." Valentine looked at Vivi who looked afraid. She walked over and whispered to her. "Just ask this is your only chance." Vivi nodded as she walked forward.

"Um father mister Whitebeard I was wondering if I could come too." Cobra took a deep breath and looked at Vivi.

"Well I guess if it's ok with Whitebeard." Vivi looked shocked as Whitebeard smiled.

"Of course she can come think of it as a training thing for when she takes over the country when she's older." Vivi smiled as she hugged her father.

"I'll miss you dad."

"Me too dear now go get your stuff and be careful." Vivi and Valentine ran off to their rooms.

"Um pop's you sure this is wise." Whitebeard smiles at his crew.

"It'll be fine now then go get the ship ready why I wait on our new members." Marco sighs.

"You heard him guys let's get to the ship."

"Right." Everyone heads out as Whitebeard turns to Cobra.

"I shall make sure your daughter will be fine Cobra."

"I know thank you very much Whitebeard." Whitebeard nodded as the two girls returned with a few bags.

"Good come on then the others should be getting to the boat before us and should have us ready to sail by the time we arrive."

"Ok sir." Vivi hugs her dad one more time as Valentine and Whitebeard start down the steps of the palace. Vivi quickly catches up to them.

Rogue: And chapter

Chaos: Nice

Rogue: Yep thanks to all of you for reading and please review


	15. Chapter 15

Naruto: Prince of Pirates

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or One Piece

Chapter: 15

Naruto groaned as he stood on top of a log post balancing a bucket of water on his head. The log was barely big enough for him to stand on and to top it off Ace, Marco, Vista or Jozu would randomly try and attack him. So here he was standing on the log balancing the water and having to avoid attacks and he couldn't lose any or they'd restart his time on the log. So as to keep from soaking his clothes Naruto was in a pair of swim trunks and praying to all that was good that no one came by for a bit because in another minute he'd be able to get off. Ace walked in with Marco and both nodded as the alarm rang and Naruto jumped in the air as he threw the bucket off his head. "Freedom!" Ace and Marco chuckled.

"Yeah Naruto go on have some fun." Naruto ran out of the training room.

"He's getting good."

"Yeah then again he's related to pop's so I'm not surprised."

"Yeah. Hey Ace?" Ace looked over to Marco.

"Yeah."

"Why do you think pop's brought along the princess?" Ace shrugged.

"Maybe because of her crush on Naruto, or so he could keep close to our new allies in Alabaster."

"Yeah that's what I thought too."

"Why the sudden questioning of pop's decisions?" Marco quickly looks at Ace.

"Hey now I'm not questioning anything just curious that's all."

"Ok Marco calm down." Marco sighs.

"Yeah it's just that they aren't ready for the new world either and I was hoping to return soon."

"I hear you but trust me everyone will be ready to head out there soon."

"Yeah you're right." Ace smiles.

"Come on let's go up top side and see how stupid Naruto can be when being hit on." Marco chuckles.

"Sure that always gives a few good laughs."

The Ex-Lieutenant of the marines Carl Brigs sat on his deck as he tried to figure out Whitebeards angle. "Why?"

"Sir?"

"It makes no sense for Whitebeard to join Alabaster or take the princes of the country on his journey."

"Maybe she's a political prisoner."

"No they came to an agreement for the country to ally with Whitebeard and use his flag for protection here on the first leg of the grandline."

"Sir we have a marine ship heading this way."

"Damn change course and lose them."

"Right away sir." Brigs growled in frustration. He was a proud marine but now just because he wanted to kill one man he was forced to act like a common criminal.

With Naruto and the others

Naruto was laughing along with the others as Marshall D. Teach also known as Blackbeard was dancing around like an idiot. "Ok who slipped Blackbeard extra rum." No one moved as Blackbeard was subdued and taken to the medic bay before he hurt himself. James sighed. "You all know how he get's with too much of the stuff he could hurt someone." Everyone looked at Naruto, Vivi and Valentine. The two girls quickly pointed at Naruto.

"Hey you two helped!" Everyone laughed as James shook his head and walked off to the medic bay to watch over Teach. Everyone calmed down and went back to their meal as Naruto pouted. Vivi giggled as Valentine rolled her eyes.

"Get over it silly you're not in trouble so stop acting depressed." Naruto stuck his tongue out at her. Valentine ignored him and continued to eat as he finally calmed back down and went back to eating.

Later

Whitebeard had been troubled for a bit now but this just gave clarification to his worries. In his hand was a letter from Sarutobi admitting that the power he had felt come from Naruto when he destroyed Mr. 5 was in fact that monstrous fox that he had fought a long time ago. How well apparently his son Minato had decided to seal the being inside his own son to keep the thing from destroying Konoha and had no choice. Sarutobi told him that since he might need help to control the things power he was sending one of his students to help train Naruto to use it along with teaching him more ninja stuff. Whitebeard was just glad he didn't have to turn the ship around or his men would have been pissed. This Jiraiya guy was out here doing some top secret stuff and would meet up with them. "Yo pop's what's next on the agenda?" Whitebeard turned to Kingdew who was the helmsman.

"Just keep going straight ahead to Jaya and Mock Town."

"Alright pop's."

Marine H.Q

The marines stationed here were some of the best. None were better though then the three Admiral's Kizaru, Aokiji and Akainu. At the moment all the most powerful marines were busy trying to find out what Whitebeard's game was allying with the country of Alabaster out of the blue and taking the princes onto his ship. Then there was the talk of the young boy aboard the ship who had suddenly appeared and was pretty good form what Garp said. "So we now have Whitebeard doing random things that make no sense."

"No Akainu believe me Whitebeard is smart he is probably trying to distract us from something he's planning to do."

"Then Fleet Admiral Sengoku what do you think is going on?"

"I wish I knew Kizaru but I'm taking no chances this kid known as Naruto Uzumaki is dangerous." Garp laughed a bit. "What is so funny Garp?"

"Nothing just thinking about the past." Sengoku sighed.

"Anyways so as to hopefully cut him down quicker we will put thirty thousand on his head." The Admirals and Garp nod in agreement. "Good then get this everywhere you can I want him known as a wanted pirate by dinner tonight." The Admirals nod as they leave the room.

"You know Sengoku that kids got something about him but I just cant place it."

"Well let's hope that we don't ever find out what he's capable of." Garp nods as he looks at the picture.

Rogue: And chapter

Chaos: Great but really Jiraiya

Rogue: Yeah he'll teach Naruto more about his ninja background and help him become even more badass across the world

Chaos: Ok well then I guess that wraps this up

Rogue: Yes thanks for reading and please review


	16. Chapter 16

Naruto: Prince of Pirates

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or One Piece

Chapter: 16

Jaya, Mock Town

The unassuming old man stumbled from the bar. "Get out of here you leech." The group inside laughed as the old man flipped them the bird and walked off. Once out of sight from the bar the old man straightened up and sighed.

"Damn pirates almost as hard to eavesdrop on as ninjas...almost." The old man smirked. "This place never has a dull moment." A man suddenly came crashing down to the ground before him. He looked terrible and on the brink of death.

"Ha cheat that'll teach you!" He looked up to see a young man standing by a window about three stories up smirking at the poor fool. The old man walked around the guy who was losing so much blood he'd soon die from it.

"Oh well, not my problem." He turned a corner and heard a gunshot from the area he had just been at. "At lees he didn't have to suffer." The old man made his way towards the docks as he looked at a wanted poster in his hand. "Thirty thousand huh, well Minato he sure is going at this with all his heart." The man smiled as he sat down on the pier and looked out towards the ocean waiting for the arrival of the Moby Dick and his god-son.

Aboard the Moby Dick

Naruto felt weird, why probably because both Vivi and Valentine were making him watch them try on clothes they had brought with them. "How about this Naruto-kun?" Naruto sighed as he turned to the girls only to yell and cover his eyes.

"What the hell!" Both girls were leaning against each other wearing a blue and yellow bikini respectively.

"Aww." Valentine pouted. "Does Naruto not like the way we look." Naruto was blushing.

"I didn't say that you just caught me off guard." He kept his eyes covered as Valentine smirked at Vivi who nodded. The two walked over to Naruto and removed his hands only to see his eyes were shut. Vivi wined.

"Naruto please open your eyes."

"You promise you wont hit me?"

"Of course not."

"Why would we do that?"

"Because you might think I'm a pervert."

"Silly we put these on to show you." Valentine leaned down towards him. "We want you to look." Naruto nodded as he opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that Valentine was giving him a view down her bra top.

"Um..."

"It's ok." Vivi not wanting to be outdone leaned down to as Naruto looked towards her and blushed even harder. Valentine smirked as she moved so she was sitting on part of his lap as Vivi quickly followed suit and sat on the other side. Naruto was trying very hard not to pass out and to control himself. Valentine whispered into his ear. "Naruto do you like what you see?"

"Yeah." Vivi whispered next.

"Would you like to see more." Naruto finally lost it as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fainted.

"Aw Vivi you broke him." Vivi chuckled.

"Eventually he'll be able to handle it." Valentine smirked.

"Yeah that's true." The two girls got up and each kissed one of his cheeks. "Come on let's put our clothes back on so none of the others give us dirty looks." Vivi chuckles.

"Oh please you eat up the attention and you know it." Valentine smirked as the two got dressed and left Naruto's room. As they exited they passed Ace and Marco.

"He won't be doing much for a bit Ace." Valentine winked as Vivi giggled and the two girls skipped off.

"Um..."

"He didn't...did he."

"I doubt it Ace they probably teased him to much and he passed out."

"Yeah let's go take him to the medic bay just to be safe."

"Right."

Seven hours later

Naruto couldn't bring himself to look at Valentine and Vivi so he was held up in his room reading on history. There was a knock on his door and in walked Ace. "Yo you still hiding?"

"I'm not hiding everyone knows where I am."

"Yeah and they also know not to come bother you also." Naruto sighs.

"If that's so then why are you here?"

"Because I'm tired of you being a big baby." Naruto shuts the book and glares at Ace.

"What?"

"You heard me punk man up and quit hiding." Naruto jumped off his bed and tackled Ace.

"I'll show you." Naruto tries to punch Ace only for him to blast Naruto off of him. Naruto crashes into his book stand and falls to the floor.

"Pathetic you can't even listen to someone who is helping you." Naruto pushes himself up. "You don't have to be ashamed of anything that happened with Valentine and Vivi."

"I know that but I'm a nobody who can barely fight how can I just pretend it's ok to care for them if I know there is a chance I might not be able to protect them."

"That's what this is about you don't need to worry so much if anything people will avoid hurting them to keep you from going postal after what you did to that Mr. 5 dude." Naruto sighed.

"Yeah but that wasn't me...I think."

"Huh?"

"Nothing let's go see everyone." Ace blinks as Naruto walks past him leaving the room.

"What was that about?" Ace shrugged and walked out after Naruto.

Rogue: Chapter

Chaos: Wow what's up with Naruto

Rogue: Who knows you'll have to read to find out

Chaos: Well then thanks for reading and please review


	17. Chapter 17

Naruto: Prince of Pirates

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or One Piece

Chapter: 17

Aboard the Moby Dick

Naruto sighed as he sat inside his grandfather's personal quarters. Whitebeard looked at the boy who seemed distraught. "So you are afraid of the power inside of you?"

"Yes I mean it when I say I have no idea what happened to that guy." Naruto sighed. "I was fine even if I was losing until he hit Vivi then I lost all control and...something happened I'm not sure." Whitebeard nodded in understanding.

"I may know what happened."

"What! Really?"

"Possibly you see as you know the power inside you is quite vast maybe even greater than mine." Naruto nodded. "But it's affected by emotions you were fine using it until you snapped in rage."

"Yeah."

"It is with a heavy heart I tell you this but you will need to learn to harness this power and use it."

"What! But I could hurt someone innocent."

"Yes that is why when we reach Jaya we will met a fellow named Jiraiya of the sannin and he will be training you in the ninja arts as well as how to better control your power...I hope." Naruto deadpanned.

"You don't sound all that convinced jiji."

"Well he has a bit of a pepping issue."

"Huh?"

"You'll learn about it quick enough now go see your friends Naruto."

"Ok gramps." Naruto hopped off the seat he had been in and ran out of the room. Whitebeard smiled at his energy before sighing.

"Damn if that fox wanted to he could probably drive Naruto to rage and destroy everything." Whitebeard grinned. "But he wont because he's my grandson so Naruto will find a way to control his powers just like how I came close to winning our battle years ago."

Naruto was on the deck as they looked out ahead to see an island coming into view. "What island is that?"

"Jaya we'll be docking there for a bit."

"Is that safe?"

"Yeah it's an island infested with pirates so we don't need to worry."

"Oh cool."

"Yeah pop's said we needed to dock here to meet someone."

"Really?"

"Yes Naruto this is where we're going to meet your teacher." Everyone turns to Whitebeard.

"Teacher? No offence pop's but me and the others can handle teaching Naruto ourselves."

"Oh really." Everyone turns to the new voice to see an old man sitting on the railing of the ship. "That's funny I'm sure I could wipe the floor with most of you." He hopped off the railing as everyone got into fighting stances.

"Calm down everyone this is our contact."

"What?"

"How did he get on the ship?"

"I walked."

"What!"

"That's impossible the ocean is between us and the island how could you have walked here." Jiraiya smirked.

"That's something I'm going to teach the boy that you can't."

"Why you."

"Ace stand down." Ace pays no heed to Whitebeard as he charges at Jiraiya.

"I'll show you old man." Ace envelopes his hand in fire and shots it at him only to stare in shock as Jiraiya shots a water bullet at his attack canceling it out. The steam caused by the two attacks colliding blocks Ace's view as Jiraiya quickly close the distance and with one punch sends Ace flying out of the steam and crashing into some crates on the deck.

"Holly crap!"

"Ace." Whitebeard sighs as Kingdew runs at Jiraiya who smirks as he easily dodges every attack he throws at him. Jiraiya ducks a punch and nails Kingdew in the ribs before driving his fist into his face laying him out.

"What he beat Kingdew like it was nothing." Blackbeard tries to sneak attack Jiraiya but he ducks under the clothesline and gets behind him before powering up on of his signature moves.

"Rasengan." He drives the ball of chakra into Blackbeard sending him flying across the ships deck to crash in front of Whitebeard.

"Stop you fools!" The rest of the crew stop in their tracks as they were about to charge Jiraiya.

"But pop's he just easily hurt our friends."

"That's because they provoked him he is a friend so stand down." The rest of the crew slowly exit fighting stances.

"Well now that was fun." Jiraiya stretched his arms a bit. "Whitebeard it's good to see you again." Jiraiya walked up and shook hands with him.

"Good to see you too Jiraiya." Jiraiya looked over to Naruto.

"So this is him huh spiting image of his old man."

"Yes so I've heard."

"Ok brat do you know how to use your chakra at all." Naruto growled at Jiraiya.

"Yeah I was slow not stupid."

"Ok calm down I wasn't sure how well they were training you that's all." Naruto huffed as Jiraiya chuckled.

"Got his moms attitude I see." Naruto went to say something when Jiraiya slammed his hand into Naruto's gut. Naruto fell to his knees as Jiraiya smirked. "Now that we've done that it should be harder for you to call on your own chakra reserves." Naruto gasped for breath. "Ok brat get up." Naruto slowly rose on shaky legs.

"What the hell old man!"

"That's Jiraiya-san to you brat." Naruto growled.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really punk." The two were staring death daggers at each other.

"Fine then Jiraiya-san what do you want me to do?" Jiraiya smirked.

"Well first off search within yourself for chakra." Naruto sighed as he closed his eyes and searched for his chakra but couldn't find any except for that power that he was sure came from the fox. Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Jiraiya.

"Nothing." Jiraiya nodded.

"Good that's what I wanted to hear now focus once more and try and call on your other chakra." Naruto blinked.

"What?"

"You know what I mean brat now do it."

"But-"

"No buts just do it." Naruto growled.

"Fine your funeral." Naruto searched in himself for the foxes power and quickly found it. He gulped but this guy wanted him to draw on it so if anything bad happened it was this Jiraiya guys fault. Naruto slowly pulled on the chakra and breathed in and out as he felt the power course through his body. Jiraiya watched as Naruto slowly released the chakra from the fox. It was soon a mass of swirling red chakra around his body. Everyone could feel the evil in the chakra.

"What is that?"

"That would be the fox inside him a being made of pure chakra."

"What?"

"A demonic entity that likes to destroy things for fun."

"Why the hell do you want him to call that shit out!"

"Simple so he can learn to control it and become stronger than any thing that's ever existed."

Rogue: Chapter

Chaos: Cool but is that wise

Rogue: Probably not but Jiraiya has never been known for being smart

Chaos: That's true thanks for reading and please review


End file.
